We Bring Chaos Wherever We Roam
by AkitoStarr
Summary: Wondering the woods Shigure find two girls stranded. Another girl falls out of a tree onto Kyo. They're homeless and cute. They aren't from "nearby". They claim they can lift the curse, but in the process they turn the Sohma's life upside down. Updated!
1. The Arival of Neko, Kotori, and Utari

I do not own Fruits Basket!!!! I do own Kotori and Utari and Neko...well actually they are my friends. I OWN THEM NOW!!!! BHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

This chapter is sort of a foward. It explains how the three girls arrived. Note: They aren't from that world.

ALSO!!!! This story is based off of the anime series and not the manga simply because I do not own enough money for the books and don't have the time to go to the bookstore and just sit there and do that…..well….I have the time…just not the attention span so yeah..now ya know

Chapter 1: The arrival of Neko, Kotori, and Utari.

"Kotori! Kotori!" A young girl standing in between two others in a go-cart yelled. Her long red hair wavered in the wind and she hung onto the two green bars on either side of her. "Go faster Kotori!"

"Woooohooo!" Kotori screamed stepping harder on the gas pedal. Dirt blew from behind the green go-cart as the sped down the long dirt road. The navy blue ribbons that held her long silver-blue hair in pigtails, flew like banners. Clinging to the side of the go-cart was Neko.

"Kotori! Slow down! The gate is approaching really fast!" Neko yelled; one arm wrapped tightly around a side bar, while the other held fast to the denim headband in her shoulder length brown hair.

"Hang tight everyone!" Kotori commanded as she slammed on the breaks and turned the steering wheel sharply. The little vehicle swung around and stopped only a few inches away from the silver gate. Dirt surrounded them as Kotori and Utari laughed and Neko tried to get back to her senses. She staggered away from the go-cart and fell off the road and onto the tall green grass that lined the road.

"I'm never riding with you driving again!" She said pointing to Kotori as if she were guilty of a crime. Kotori smirked and winked at Neko.

"Aw..come on Neko...it was fun!" Utari said.

"Fun! She nearly killed us!" Neko yelled and laughed at the same time.

"Well you know what they say! Life without danger is a waste of oxygen!" Kotori laughed. "Get back in Neko. I'll take it easy going back." Both her and Utari smiled.

Neko rolled her blue eyes. All of their eyes were very unique. Neko's eyes were a baby blue with a golden ring surrounding them. Utari's eyes were a mixture of brown and blue which made them seem like they were tie-dyed. Then Kotori's eyes were a bright green with a ten-pointed star surrounding the pupil.

"Ok, but you'd better go slower than what you just did. And don't turn and stop like that!" Neko gently punched Kotori in her arm. Kotori started the engine. She turned and away from the gate and backed up to drive back to the ranch house. Kotori couldn't always remember everything she was told; sometimes it was a good thing and sometimes it was bad. What happened next was a twist of fate.

As Kotori was backing up, she had forgotten about the gasoline that ran from the street, along the fence line, all the way to the house. Neko and Utari began singing a song and were oblivious to the world. The gasoline line was hidden underneath some dirt and grass, so Kotori didn't see it and she had completely forgotten about it. Utari turned around and caught a glimpse of the black pipe.

"Kotori! Stop!" Utari screamed, but it was too late. Kotori backed over the line and a huge explosion engulfed all three girls.

****

Somewhere in a swirl of many dimensions...

Utari's eyes fluttered opened. She tried to take in her surroundings. She was floating and a mixture of blue, green, yellow, and red clouds. Far away in a distance were a few black portals. Near her, Kotori and Neko were floating. Both of them were still unconscious.

"Kotori Neko!" Utari yelled and it echoed through the colorful abyss. She looked around wondering how her voice could echo without anything to bounce off of.

"I think we died...and my poor go-cart! Kotori killed that too! And I just waxed it!." She said to herself. She looked over at Kotori and scowled. Utari "air swam" over to her and grabbed her neck. Violently, she shook Kotori till she stirred.

"Kotori you idiot! You killed us! Now we're floating in limbo!" Utari cried slapping Kotori.

Kotori's eyes flew opened. She looked around at the colors and at the other two girls. She moaned, pushing Utari away.

"I don't want to do the limbo." She muttered.

"We're in limbo! The place between heaven and earth!"

Kotori moved around trying to find the ground. Only then did it hit her that there was no ground. She looked at Utari with a concerned look. Then her eyes became big and teary.

"God doesn't love me!" Kotori cried.

"Yeah, and hell doesn't want to put up with your crying." Utari snapped putting her pale hands over her ears. Neko finally woke up and looked at Utari and Kotori.

"Hey guys...why are we floating in space." Neko whispered.

"Neko you're awake!" Utari screeched with glee. "We aren't in space. I think Kotori killed us, cause she ran over the damn gasoline line." She looked back at Kotori who was doing flips and laughing. Utari sighed and looked back at Neko who was looking around.

"If we're dead, then why are there little black portals?" Neko asked

"Those may not be portals. They may just be death black holes or decoration. Kotori what do you think?" Both girls looked at Kotori.

"Weeeeeeeeee! Round and round I go! Where I'll stop nobody knows!" Kotori squealed still doing her flips. She was drifting further and further away. "Hey! Utari! Neko! Little black holes! Let's go look at them!" She yelled attempting to swim over to one of the black holes.

"Kotori you brain donar!" Neko pouted. "You shouldn't go looking at black holes without me!"

Utari was surprised at Neko. She had expected Neko to have more sense than that. She only watched speechless as Neko swam away to catch up with Kotori. Utari shook her head and tried to stay calm.

"You're both idiots! Come back!" Utari yelled at them. The other two ignored Utari and continued on their marry way. "You two are going to be the second death of me!" Utari cried as she quickly swam after Neko and Kotori.

As Kotori neared the black hole, the scenery changed. The colors swirled, and purple became the dominant color. Kotori turned around and saw Neko and Utari coming towards her. She stopped and let them catch up.

"Grab my hand Neko!" She yelled as Neko approached her. Neko took a tight grip on Kotori's hand, before turning around and doing the same for Utari.

"What are we doing?" Utari questioned.

"Well I don't think we want to stay in this place forever. These are probably portals so...lets see where they take us!" Kotori cried out as she leaned towards one of the portals. Neko had a big smile on her face, but Utari was still uneasy.

"Hi ho nothing! Away!" Neko shouted as Kotori pulled them into the portal. She slowly entered one hand and before they knew it, all three girls were being pulled through a swarm of black white and what looked light stars. Neko and Kotori were yelling with excitement while Utari yelled from uncertainty. For a while they traveled at a rapid speed, never letting go of each others' hands. From what appeared to be the end of the portal was a blue bubble. They passed through and again everything went black. The trio would awake in a new world...

Ok that is a little background of how they get there! Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter...the fun really begins, and the randomness takes over!!!!


	2. Rodeo

And the fun begins..note: Kotori loves to sing...I don't any of the songs

Chapter 2: Rodeo

A tall man wearing a light grey robe walked down a dirt path that lead to his home. His black hair waved gently in the wind as he hummed a little tune. Through a couple trees he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. He hid behind one of the bigger trees and got closer to whatever was down the small hillside. His eyes lit up when he saw two young girls. One was laying down while the other was trying to wake the other up. He got closer to try to listen to them.

"Utari wake up! We're in a strange place." Neko shouted while poking Utari in the cheek. Utari moaned and grunted, then grabbed Neko's wrist.

"Where are we?" Utari growled.

"I dunno! I was hoping you would tell me!" Neko threw back her head and started crying. "We're gonna get eated by bears!"

"Eated?" Utari questioned her grammar.

The man behind the tree grinned. "Oh how unfortunate that these two lost young high school girls are all alone. They should be taken to a home and given food and shelter. They can't stay out here alone, I really should help. It is getting dark after all." He said to himself as he quietly crept down the hill.

"We're.....different." Utari said looking down at her hands. Neko stood up brushing some dirt off her blue jeans and adjusted her red t-shirt. Utari wobbled to her feet and did the same to her black baggy pants and green shirt.

"Crap!" Utari screamed.

"What?" Neko asked

"I ripped my favorite shirt!" She pined. Neko shook her head and looked around.

"Umm...Utari......where's Kotori?" Neko asked in a frantic voice.

"Knowing her she probably woke up before us, ran to find help, found a restaurant, decided to eat and is now cleaning the dishes because she has no money." Utari as explained as she crossed her arms in front of her. "Anyway lets at least find some place to stay before we get eaten or some weirdo finds us...... We'll look for her in the morning."

The man tip-toed up behind them and said in cool, sly tone of voice, "Hello ladies..."

"Ah! Stalker!" Neko screamed as she turned around and punched whoever was behind them. He fell backwards.

"It's ok! I didn't mean any harm. It's just dangerous for two young girls to be out be themselves." He said scooting away from the two girls, as they approached him, hands clenched and eyes glaring. Utari picked up a rock for a weapon.

"Who are you?" Utari asked.

"I'm Shigure Sohma. I was just walking back from getting something to eat when I saw you two lying helplessly in this forest." He stuttered.

"You live out here?" Neko eyes suddenly lit up and she fell to her knees in front of Shigure.

"Yes...my home is just a little ways down that road." Shigure said pointing up the hill. "It's getting dark and you two should really find a place to stay." He smirked.

"We have no place to stay." Utari added.

Shigure stood up and helped Neko to her feet. "Well, then you two can come with me and stay there! I have two more family members that live with me plus a young girl. We would all be happy to take care of both of you!"

"Oh really! Can we Utari? Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaase!" Neko pleaded taking Shigure's hand.

"Hmm....these other two family members....are the male or female?"

"They're male."

"Are they cute?"

"Very."

"Ok we're staying at Shigure's house!" Utari yelled striking a strange pose.

"Okay then," Shigure began walking and Utari and Neko followed, "So are you two single?"

"Why yes we are!" Neko chimed, "Single and looking!" All three of them laughed.

**Somewhere in a tree.....**

"Hello? Neko? Utari? Anybody?" Kotori yelled into the night. "I'm stuck in this tree! I can't get down.......Somebo-..yay a flower!" Kotori plucked the flower from it's branch and began plucking the pedals. The moon was out and she made herdelf comfortable since she thought this was where she was staying for the night. When Kotori was done ripping out the pedals she climbed to where she could peek out through some branches. The dark blue sky was glittering with stars. Kotori stared at them, wondering where she was, and where her friends were. "I bet they're just fine." Kotori smiled and closed her eyes. "I'm a cowboy...on a steel horse I ride..." She sang out of key as she dozed.

**Shigure's House**

"Wow Shigure! This is a nice place!" Neko ran to the middle of the living room, did a spin and fell onto the floor.

"Why thank you umm...Neko is it?" He asked

"How did you know?"

"Well I heard you two talking."

"Well that wasn't a very good introduction back there. Let us introduce ourselves properly. I'm Utari." She stuck out her hand to shake Shigure's. He looked at her, then shook her hand.

"You're not from around here are you?" Utari shook her head. "Cause we usually bow when we meet someone."

"Well where we come from, we shake hands!" Utari said. Shigure smiled. Neko jumped up and ran towards Shigure.

"Where I come from we greet each other with a kiss!" She laughed as she jumped on Shigure and kissed his cheek. Shigure stumbled backwards onto the floor.

"I...I didn't transform..." He said. Neko and Utari looked at him strangely.

"Transform?" Neko asked.

"Well I guess I'll tell you. You're bound to find out one way or another. You see the Sohma is cursed. When our bodies come under a lot of stress, or when we are hugged by a member of the opposite sex we transform into the twelve animals of the zodiac plus the cat." Both of the girls stared blankly at him.

"And which animal are you?" Utari asked

"I'm the dog." Shigure smiled.

"I wanna see you as a dog!" Neko shouted.

"Yeah! We can rub your tummy!" Utari added. Shigure was astonished that they believed him so easily, but he smirked at the mention of tummy rubbing.

"I'm tired. Mr. Shigure can we sleep here?" Neko yawned and stretched out on the floor.

"Sure you can! I'll go grab some things for you to sleep on. You might have to borrow some of my cousins clothes to sleep in though." Shigure stood up and walked away to get them something to sleep on.

**On that random tree.....**

"Oh chitty chitty bang bang...." Kotori sang while throwing leaves into the air and watching them fall. She was very bored and wanted out of the tree. "I'm so lonely....and bored...." She said as she changed positions in the tree. "Oh give me a home...where the buffalo roam..." She started a new song. She then began howling at the moon. Her howling became louder and louder till she heard someone scream. She hunched back into the leaves as she heard some people approach her.

"Ms. Honda its ok. Wolves aren't known to attack people." A clam quiet voice said.

"Um...yeah...I remember someone telling me something like that before." A girl said in a frantic voice.

"Well it sounded like only one...and if it comes I'll beat the hell out of it!" A different boy said.

"You stupid cat! You'd probably run away at the sight of wolf."

"I would not ya damn rat!"

Kotori jumped to another branch to get a closer look to see who these people were. There were three of them. A girl with long brown hair dressed in a high school uniform. Beside her was a tall slender boy with dark grey hair, and striking violet eyes. He seemed clam and collected compared to the one on the other side of her, who was looking around for the sign of a wolf. He had short orange hair, and his eyes were blazing red. Both of them were dressed in black school uniforms.

"Let's keep going." The orange headed boy said, storming off in front of the other two. Kotori got an idea in her head. She backed up to get to a different branch. She scooted over onto that branch and snapped one of the smaller twigs in the process.

"What was that?" The girl asked backing away from the sound. Both of the boys looked around. The one with grey hair looked at the tree, but he didn't notice Kotori.

"I think we should hurry..." The girl said moving a little faster. Kotori, still hidden by the cover of darkness and leaves, moved to a crouching pose at the edge of the tree limb.

"We watch as the lioness stalks her unsuspecting prey..bwahahaha..." Kotori whispered to herself.

"Come on you two!" The one with orange hair yelled. Kotori watched him closely as he approached the tree.

"A little closer my little orange haired, very cute, loud person..." Kotori whispered. She moved closer to the edge her head barely visible from behind the leaves. The girl noticed Kotori's outline, and screamed to the boy, but it was too late. As he walked under Kotori she jumped out of the tree onto his head.

"The lioness has attacked her prey....." Kotori said as the boy threw her off his head, "Unfortunately very strong prey that the lioness could not kill. Alas! She must go hungry!" Kotori fell on her back in on the side of the road.

"What the hell? Who are you? And why did you attack me?"

"Kyo! It's just a little girl!" The girl tried to calm him down.

"I don't care if it's just a little bird! She nearly took my head off!" He yelled.

"At least if she had taken your head off, she wouldn't have had to listen to you yell." The other boy said.

"What was that rat boy!" He yelled back turning to the other boy. He marched up to him and the two began exchanging insults. Meanwhile the girl bent down to Kotori.

"Hi I'm Tohru Honda. The two boys over there are Yuki and Kyo. They really are nice boys, they only fight with each other." She said with a big smile on her face. Kotori stared at them. "So what are doing out here all by yourself?"

Kotori's attention turned back to Tohru. "Well I got lost. One minute I was home, the next I was in that tree." Tohru didn't quite understand, but it was late so she didn't want to bother her with many questions. "By the way, my name is Kotori."

"Nice to meet you Kotori. Where are from?" Kotori looked around.

"Well I'm from....very far away..and I'm really tired." Kotori said. She stood on her feet, shaking a little. Tohru stood up and let her lean on her shoulder. It was awkward since Kotori was taller than Tohru.

"Well then...It's late, I wonder if the Sohma's would mind if you stayed just for the evening.

Um...Yuki, Kyo..?" Tohru said quietly, but they continued to bicker.

"I have an idea." Kotori said running toward Kyo.

"Wait Kotori!" Tohru yelled. Kotori jumped into the air and landed on Kyo's shoulders. He immediately stopped fighting with Yuki and tried to shake Kotori off him.

"Get off!" He yelled. Kotori hung on tight. She wasn't coming off without a fight.

"Weeee! Whoa!" Kotori slid down his back locking her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. Tohru ran over to them. Kyo quit moving.

"Kyo...you're still...human." Tohru pointed out.

"That's strange." said Yuki.

"I wonder if she......" Yuki began.

"Umm...Yuki," Tohru started, "Can Kotori stay the night. She doesn't have a place to go and...."

"I understand Ms. Honda. I think it'll be alright, well Kyo may have a hard time." He smiled sweetly at Tohru.

"Get off me dammit!" Kyo yelled running in a big circle.

"Come on Kyo! You can do better than that!" Kotori laughed still clinging tightly to Kyo. "I'm not letting go! Bwahahahahahahaha!" Kyo finally gave up on trying to take her off. Tohru and Yuki didn't try to take her off. After a while Kotori fell asleep on Kyo, as they continued to walk back home.

"Wow! She a very cute little girl when she's sleeping." Tohru smiled at Kotori's sleeping face. Yuki didn't say anything; he only smiled.

"She's annoying. Even when she's sleeping I still can't get her off my back." Kyo complained. "Finally we're home. Maybe now she'll let go."

Yuki was the first to enter the house. As he walked in he found two other girls sleeping in the floor. Both had a pair of comfortable robes on, and were tucked soundly into the blankets.

"More?" He questioned. Tohru walked in behind him.

"Wow! More girls! Maybe they're friends of Kotori's!"

"What! More of them! Just what I need! I'll bet Shigure brought them home." Kyo shut the door behind him. Shigure walked in when he heard them.

"Welcome back you three! How was-..."Shigure saw the sleeping girl on Kyo's back. "Well today must be my birthday! All these girls keep coming out of nowhere!" He said in a high voice. "I'll bet that is the other girl that these two were talking about."

"Who are they Shigure!?" Kyo yelled grabbing hold of Shigure's robe.

"Calm down Kyo! I'm not sure who they are. I found them in the woods, while I was walking home. I couldn't just leave them out there. Exposed to the wilderness. Such beautiful flowers-!" Kyo hit Shigure.

"That isn't what I asked!" Kyo's rage was getting higher.

"Well I know they aren't from around here. One kissed me on the cheek and I didn't transform." He said with a big smile. "And obviously you didn't transform either Kyo. Aww...I think she likes you!" Shigure patted Kyo's head.

"Shigure! I'm gonna hurt you really bad one of these days!" Kyo clenched his fist.

"Kyo hush. I still need more sleep." Kotori muttered, squeezing Kyo's neck tighter. He grabbed her arms and tried to pull her loose.

"Get this thing off me!" He pulled and pulled, but Kotori didn't let go. Yuki walked over to Kyo and grabbed Kotori's ribs. She began to laugh hysterically and she finally let go of Kyo.

"She's ticklish." Yuki pointed out. Kotori fell to the floor, and acted like a limp doll. "You can sleep with your friends over there." Kotori glared at Yuki then looked over to her friends.

"Utari! Neko!" Kotori rose to her hands and knees. She took one step then dropped to the floor. "Oh its too much! My little body can't take it! I need a teddy bear!" Kotori curled into a little ball. Tohru walked over to her and took her hand.

"Come on Kotori. We'll get you into bed. You fell much better in the morning." Tohru grinned and Kotori grinned back. Again she rose to her hands and knees and crawled over to her friends. She fell next to Neko and drifted to sleep. Tohru ran to get Kotori a blanket.

"That one certainly is a handful. " Yuki said as he headed upstairs to his bed.

"Wait till you see the other two awake. I have a feeling things are going to get very interesting around here." Shigure added. Kyo looked at the sleeping girls and didn't say anything. He growled as he too went upstairs. Tohru returned moments later and covered Kotori with a big brown blanket.

"There. Now she'll stay nice and warm." She bowed to them and whispered goodnight. She wished Shigure goodnight then went upstairs to bed. Shigure turned out the lights and locked the doors. He looked back at the sleeping girls. Utari was on her stomach. Neko was curled up while Kotori was splayed out across the floor. He left a small light on for them, in case they needed something. Then he went into his room, and went to bed.

Yay! Chapter 2 done! What do ya think? Please Review! I need encouragement to keep writing!


	3. Tag Your It

Ahahaha! Thanks everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate them! I can continue writing with inspiration.

Chapter 3: Tag Your It

Shigure woke early the next morning by the sounds of pots and pans being dropped, or thrown about. He dressed into his usual clothes before going to investigate the noise. He passed Utari who was still sleeping soundly, then poked his head into the kitchen. He saw Kotori on the fridge holding a big bowl of vanilla pudding. Neko, below, was jumping up and down trying to get to Kotori.

"Kotori! Gimme some pudding!" Neko yelled. Kotori hissed at her, pulling the bowl closer to herself. Neko jumped on the counter top and reached for the bowl. Kotori snapped at her hands. Neko hissed at her and Kotori hissed back.

"So cute...like a couple of little kittens." Shigure said as he entered the kitchen.

"Shigure!" They yelled in unison jumping onto the floor then tackling Shigure. They clung to him like a baby koala hangs onto its mother. Shigure hugged them close; in his head he was singing his 'high school girl' song.

"Hey Neko, didn't you say where you come from they greet each other with a kiss?" He didn't have to say anything else. Both Kotori and Neko kissed his cheek. Shigure sighed. "I've found heaven on earth!"

"Shigure, Kotori wasn't sharing the pudding!" Neko whined.

"I tried but Neko stole it from me, and ran away with it. It took me forever to get it back." Kotori argued.

"Well how about I split the pudding for you! But you know, pudding isn't really a breakfast food, but I guess it really doesn't matter!" Shigure said in a happy tone of voice. Both girls cried out with joy, as if they had just won a big contest or something. They let go of Shigure and watched him get the pudding of the top of the fridge and get three bowls out the cabinet. He was just about to poor some into the third bowl when Neko ran up and grabbed the big bowl from him, and ran back into a dark corner.

"Neko! You need to share...what about the rest of the hungry world?" Shigure asked.

"Screw the world...I like vanilla pudding." She said digging her fingers into the pudding and eating it. Kotori didn't say anything, but grabbed her bowl and began eating quietly. Then Utari walked in.

"What's all the noise?" She said in a sleepy voice. Then she noticed Neko hunched over in the corner. "Oh.. I see." She raised her eyebrow then turned to Shigure. "So you have anything to eat?"

Shigure smiled at her. "Well usually Tohru makes breakfast, but it's still early, so she's probably not up yet. I woke up cause I heard the sound of two beautiful voices calling out for food." He said spinning in a circle, then moving to the fridge. "I guess you can eat some left overs, from dinner. Though I would think young ladies wouldn't want left overs."

"Oh please....we never eat regular breakfasts. Remember...we're not from around here!" Utari winked at him. All three girls scrounged around in the fridge. Each finding something that they liked. They weren't accustomed to this food, so everything tasted different to them. While they were eating, Kyo came down the stairs. Kotori's head quickly popped up and she smirked. Kyo didn't notice her as she crept next to the oven. He stared at the two girls eating. He didn't seem to happy about them.

"Good morning Kyo!" Shigure smiled while reading his newspaper. Kyo just grumbled.

"So who are these two?" He rested his weight on one foot.

"I'm Utari. Nothing special about it." She didn't look at Kyo, but concentrated on her food expertly using chopsticks.

"Oh Hi! I'm Neko...and I like cake!" Neko waved wildly at him.

"Wait...where's?" Kyo started. From behind Kotori darted at him and jumped on top of him.

"Kyo! Kyo! Kyo!" Kotori laughed and hugged him.

"Dammit! Not again! Get off of me!" Kyo struggled from her grasp.

"Oh Kyo! You're so playful!" She nuzzled his hair.

"Stop that! You little brat!" He pushed Kotori away.

Neko clapped her hands, and Utari ignored them. Shigure smiled with mischief as he watched them.

"You two make such a cute couple!" Shigure commented.

"What the hell?" Kyo was becoming more angry.

"Here that Kyo? We're a couple! Kyo likes me!" Kotori screamed with glee.

"No way! Who would like you!?" He shouted trying to shake Kotori off.

"You know you do!"

"Hell no!"

"The first stage is denial!"

"I don't like you! Period!"

"Denial!"

"Oh Forget it!"

"What is all that yelling?" Yuki appeared into the kitchen. All the yelling stop and all eyes were on Yuki. "Oh..I see our other guests have woken up. I didn't get to meet you two, since you'll were asleep. It's nice to meet you. I'm Yuki Sohma." Both girls stared at him with vacant expressions. They gawked at him. Neko then screamed and ran up to Yuki. She kissed his cheek.

"That's how we say hello in my world. My name is Neko! I like cake."

"I'm Utari." She winked at Yuki. Yuki smiled at them both. Soon afterwards Tohru stumbled down the stairs.

"Good Morning everyone!" She said in her usual cheery voice.

"Morning Tohru!" Kotori yelled, still hanging on to Kyo's neck. "Those are my friends! Utari and Neko!" She pointed to them.

"Oh..well it's nice to meet you! I'm Tohru Honda!" She bowed to both of them. "I see you've already eaten."

"Yes. These poor starving young girls were very hungry. So I told them they could search through the fridge, and that's what they did." Shigure said putting down his paper. "Anyway, me Yuki, and Kyo haven't eaten, if you'd like to cook!" Shigure said in a quiet voice.

"Ok I'll get started." Tohru laughed.

"Well, if you'll excuse me I'll be outside." Utari put her dishes by the sink

"I'll be with Utari!" Neko bounded to Utari's side, and they headed out the door.

"Aren't you going with them?" Yuki asked Kotori. Kotori looked around at all of them, then hugged Kyo tighter.

"I wanna stay with Kyo!" Kyo, stood up, and Kotori dangled from his neck. "But I can take a hint so I'll leave." Kotori let go of Kyo and ran outside.

"Finally..that little brat gets all my nerves!" Kyo pouted.

"I think she likes you Kyo." Shigure slithered over to Kyo and nudged his shoulder. Kyo stormed off into the dining room and sat down. Tohru began to make their breakfast, and Shigure and Yuki joined Kyo.

"Why do they have to be here anyway? We've got enough people in this house!" Kyo complained.

"Well, they said their home is very far away, and from the looks of things they aren't accustomed to our ways." Shigure said.

"Who cares! They can learn and find their own damn place to live in!" Kyo screamed pounding his fist into the floor.

"Also we don't transform when they hug us...maybe it's fate that these beautiful young maidens fall into our lives!" Kyo hit Shigure on the back of his head.

"You just want them to stay cause their girls!" Kyo complained.

"You don't need to get so mad over a few people." Yuki shot Kyo an evil glare. Right then Tohru walked in with their breakfast. She served them their bowls, and they ate their food.

**Outside.....**

"So what are we going to do?" Neko asked rolling in the grass. Utari was laying down on porch, while Kotori managed to climb onto the roof.

"I don't know. Hopefully they'll keep us. They are very cute men, so I don't mind staying here. Plus we have no idea how to get back home." Utari said.

"That's true...yea! We get to stay in house full of cute boys! I'll bet there are more of them!" Neko smirked. Utari laughed evilly. "Well let's hope Kotori doesn't get us kicked out."

"She won't..."

"Geronimo!" Kotori slid down onto the second part of the roof. "I don't see what you guys are so worried about...they seem to like us!" Kotori shouted from the roof.

"Only you could think that Kotori!" Utari shouted back.

"Have faith! Remember he who laughs last thinks slowest!" Kotori jumped from the roof on onto the ground. Utari looked at her funny. Kotori was never very good at making sense.

"Hey! Let's play a game!" Neko jumped up from the grass and on top of Kotori. "Let's play tag...house rules!" She grinned. Both Utari and Kotori grinned back. They played a quick game of rock, paper, scissors to decide who would be it. Utari picked rock, and Kotori and Neko picked paper.

"Fine! I'm it! But remember...house rules!" Utari said as she closed her eyes. She began to count to ten. In that time Neko and Kotori got far enough away from her where she couldn't do much damage tot hem.

"10! Beware!" Utari spun around and chased after them.

"The moose is loose on the field!" Kotori yelled running away from her. They ran around for at least ten minutes, but Utari didn't catch anyone.

"Ok! I'm tired...time to get serious." She shouted picking up a big clump of mud, and throwing at Neko. She ran behind a tree and dodged the mud ball.

"Crap!" Utari yelled stomping her foot. She gathered another clump of mud. She saw something move behind her. It was Kotori. With all her strength she threw it at Kotori, and hit her ribs. Kotori fell over.

"Oh scud buckets!" She quickly rose back up to her feet, and charged at Utari. Utari ran in some brush. That's when Neko ran out from behind the tree. Kotori forgot about Utari and went for Neko. She caught up to her and tackled her in the mud. It was a good thing that Utari and Neko had changed back into their regular clothes. Kotori never changed out of her dark blue jeans, and short black sleeveless shirt.

"Neko's it!" Kotori yelled as she ran away from Neko. Both of them were dotted with mud.

"Roar!" Neko ran after Kotori, who then tripped on a rock. Neko ran right by her and touched her shoulder. "Kotori's it again!" Neko shouted running away screaming like a little kid. Kotori stood up and brushed some of the mud off of her. She saw Utari standing by the house, and decided to throw a mud ball at her. She laughed insanely as she grabbed handful of mud and threw it Utari. She hit her right in her face. This made Utari mad. She screamed as she charged at Kotori, and Kotori charged at her. Their hands met as they pushed against each other.

"Die Kotori!" She tripped Kotori and lifted her over head.

"What the-!" Kotori screamed as she became airborne and flew through one doors of Shigure's house. She landed on top of the table and broke it into pieces. The Sohmas and Tohru jumped back away from her.

"Oh my gosh! Kotori are you alright?" Tohru ran over to her and knelt down by her side.

"Oh just peachy..." Kotori mumbled sitting up. She took note of the damaged door and table. "I'm sorry! We were just playing a harmless game of tag and Utari threw me in here!" She cried.

"Harmless?" Yuki and Kyo asked at the same time. Kotori nodded her head. She looked outside and saw Utari waving at her.

"Excuse me..." Kotori started to run out the broken door, but as she did, Neko came flying and landed on top of her.

"Sorry Kotori...I tried to avenge you! Seems she got the best of me too." Neko smiled. "Let's team up on her!" Neko grabbed Kotori's hand and they ran out the door.

"So full of energy." Shigure grinned as they left. Tohru followed them outside and was immediately met by a mud ball. Utari, Neko and Kotori began chanting "Tohru's it! Tohru's it!"

"Come on Tohru! You gotta chase us!" Neko yelled.

"Oh..well..um...I don't run very fast, and-." Tohru stuttered.

"Get Yuki or Kyo to help! I'm sure they could catch us!" Utari said in an amused tone of voice.

"I ain't chasing nobody-!" Kyo's face was met with a mud ball. "Dammit! Who threw that!" He saw Utari waving at him.

"Let them be Utari! They couldn't catch a cold, let alone us!" Neko laughed.

"Now I'm pissed!" Kyo yelled running after Neko. She screamed and ran away. Kyo nearly caught up to her, but as he was about to grab her arm, she sped up and got away. "Wait! You little brat!" Kyo ran faster.

"Idiot..." Yuki muttered standing beside Tohru. Kotori threw a mud ball at him and it hit his shoulder.

"Yuki! Yuki! Yuki!" Kotori pranced around him like a little pony. She bent over and rested her hands on her knees.

"Go on Yuki! See if you can catch her!" Tohru encouraged him. He sighed then smiled at her. He stepped off the porch and dashed after Kotori. As he neared her, Kotori jumped into the air and landed on his shoulders. Yuki fell over in the grass, with Kotori sitting on his stomach. She laughed, and he grabbed her arms.

"Tag." He quietly said.

"Nope nope nope! I'm on top of you! You can't get me then." She jumped off of him and ran away. He stumbled to his feet, and ran after her. Like Neko, she sped up when Yuki got closer to her. She spotted Neko still running from Kyo.

"Neko!" Kotori shouted. Neko turned and ran straight for Kotori, with Kyo close behind her. As they ran, they both slowed down just enough where Yuki and Kyo could touch them. When it looked like they were about to run into each other, they turned the same direction running shoulder to shoulder. Yuki and Kyo collided into each other. Kotori and Neko stopped running, and back over to them.

"Damn rat! Why did you have to get in the way! I almost had her!"

"You ran into me you stupid cat!" Yuki sat up rubbing his cheek. Kotori knelt beside Yuki, and Neko beside Kyo. They bent down and kissed the spots where they got hurt; Yuki on his cheek and Kyo on his nose.

"Lech! Get away from me!" Kyo pushed Neko away.

"Sorry about that Yuki...you can tag me now!" Kotori chimed

"Hey! You're going to be late for school!" Shigure sang.

"Ah! I forgot about school! Mom!" Tohru ran into the house and tried to clean off the mud. Yuki and Kyo followed.

Neko bent over to Kotori and whispered in her ear, "Her mom goes to school?" Kotori shrugged. "That's weird!" Both her and Kotori laughed.

"You retards...her mother is dead." Utari walked up behind them. A guilty look grew across Kotori's and Neko's face. They looked at each other and began crying.

"Tohru!" They both cried out and ran to her. She was trying to get the mud off her, when they pounced on her. "We didn't know your mother was dead. We're sorry!" They hugged her closely. She smiled. It was full of love and sorrow.

"It's ok.." She said. They helped Tohru with the mud. "There that's better. Do you two go to school?"

"Ye-." Neko said, but Kotori stepped on her foot and stopped her.

"We do not know of this school you speak of!" Kotori quickly said.

"Shut up Kotori! You just don't wanna go. Lazy bum!"

"Oh darn...secret's out." She gave Neko an evil glare, but it quickly vanished. "You know..now that think of it..I do want to know how the schools are around here...Neko let's go to school!"

"Well I'm sure Shigure could take you to take an entrance exam, then you could go to our school!" Tohru laughed. Kotori and Neko grabbed her hands and jumped up and down. "Wow. You two are really excited about going to school." They shook their heads and walked outside together. Kyo and Yuki were already outside. They had cleaned off. With them was Utari; it looked like she was making Kyo mad. Yuki saw them walk outside.

"Mrs. Honda, are you ready to go?" Yuki asked. Tohru shook her head and smiled at him. Utari walked back to Kotori and Neko and stood behind them. Kyo glared at her, and followed Yuki and Tohru as they left for school.

"What did you do to him?" Neko asked.

"You'll see." Utari grinned.

"Hey Utari! Guess what! We're going to their school!" Kotori said. Utari looked at her funny. Shigure walked up behind them.

"You want to go to school?" He asked. They all nodded. "Ok how old are you three?"

"Um...All three of us are 16! Utari is the oldest. Neko is the youngest, and I'm in the middle!" Kotori pulled both of them to her.

"Oh..I guessed you were the oldest Kotori, since you're the tallest." Shigure smirked. Kotori just shook her head.

"You're not taller than me by much Kotori." Utari mumbled. "Anyway can you take us to do our entrance exam thing?" Shigure nodded his head.

****

**Later that evening......**

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru got home and found the house empty. "Well I'll start making dinner. Hopefully they'll be home by then." Tohru walked into the kitchen after putting her things away.

"Where could they have gone?" Yuki asked himself.

"Shigure probably took them to see Akito or something.." Kyo lazily said as he sat down at the table. Kotori had gone out and bought them another one, since she broke the other.

The three girls and Shigure walked in just as Tohru was setting dinner out.

"I can't believe all of your scores!" Shigure eyes were wide. The girls only smiled at him and sat down at the table.

"Food!" Kotori said half growling half yelling.

"Welcome back! I take it that all of you took the entrance exam?" Tohru asked.

"Yes they did. They passed with the highest grades any school around here have ever seen. Now they will be attending school with you. Oh no, I'm going to get so lonely." Shigure sighed. "Also I went out to see Akito, he said they could stay with us!" Shigure said with much joy in his voice.

"What!" Kyo yelled. "There's no way in hell that those three are going to stay here."

"Don't be so rude you idiot!" Yuki snapped.

Kyo took his rice, and ate it quickly. He was growling as he ate.

"That's great! I'm glad they'll be attending our school" Tohru smiled and began eating her food.

'Yep! Starting tomorrow...we'll be the newest students at your high school!" Utari screeched. "And...we'll try to make a good first impression." She winked at Kyo and Yuki.

Finally!!!!! It is created!!!! I personally like playing tag with house rules. Anything goes! I'm going to be out of town for a couple of days, so I won't get anything updated till Tuesday of Wednesday. I'm expecting a lot of reviews when I get back! Gotta keep the spirit to write! Utari Neko and Kotori are going to school... may God have mercy upon the other students' souls!


	4. High School Blues

Chapter 4: High School Blues

"Wake up! Rise and shine!" Utari slapped Kotori and Neko, yelling in their ears. Neko huddled under her blanket, and Kotori sat up, yawning.

"I'll rise but I just won't shine." said Kotori drowsily. Utari dumped a big glass of ice water on Kotori's head. Kotori jumped to her feet and ran out of the living room screaming.

"Shine!" Utari screamed with glee. She laughed like a half drunk half crazy man, before turning to Neko and ripping off her blanket. "Neko! Up!" She jumped on top of her and shook her.

"I'm retired from school.." Neko moaned. Utari sighed and lifted Neko over her head. Neko instantly woke up and struggled from Utari's grip. "Put me down Utari!" Utari did as she was told and dropped Neko. Utari lifted up Neko's head.

"You kissed the floor." Utari patted Neko's head. Neko growled and quickly jerked her mouth up and bit Utari's hand. Utari yelled and tried to break free of her teeth. Neko finally let go when Kyo stumbled into the living room.

"Would you two shut up!" He gave both of them one of his evil glares. He looked around the room, for the third girl. He stumbled against the back wall, so she couldn't sneak up on him. "Where's Kotori?" Utari and Neko looked blankly at him. "Talking to you two is like talking to a wall." He grumbled as he cautiously walked into the kitchen. He looked around, but found no sign of Kotori. As he opened the fridge to get his milk, he heard a loud clash in the bathroom. It was followed by a faint scream. It was Kotori's scream. He sighed then made his way over to the bathroom. He banged on the door a couple of times, but got no answer. "Kotori?" He began to open the door. "What did you do thi-." He was caught short of his breath. Kotori was sitting against the back wall. Her long hair was loose, and she wore only a towel. He stared mindlessly for only a few seconds then slammed the door shut. He was blushing madly. He said nothing else and walked away staring at the floor.

**In the Living Room....**

"Utari we need to get dressed, before we go to school!" Neko said.

"Oh right! We got our uniforms yesterday," Utari looked under her blanket, "Here they are! My black pants and shirt.......this is a boy's uniform!"

"Eww....Utari is a cross dresser!" Neko screamed, finding her blue top and mini skirt.

"Oh shut up...I just don't like wearing skirts that is all." Utari began to dress. Neko laughed.

"Good morni-!" Yuki walked into the living room as Utari and Neko were dressing. Both of them were laughing so they didn't notice him. He turned around and walked around that room and into the kitchen like a mindless zombie. There he saw Kyo, drinking his milk silently. Both of them were still red, and didn't say anything to each other. Suddenly Shigure's voice could be heard from the living room.

"Neko! Utari! You girls better hurry and get your clothes on, before someone sees you!" His voice was followed by his girlish laugh.

"Ahh! Shigure! Pervert!" Utari screamed, covering herself.

"Shigure! I'm hungry!....stupid button!" Neko said, trying to get one of her buttons fastened.

"Hear..let me help you with that!" Shigure said, but two fists came down on his head, before he could step into the living room.

"You'll do no such thing!" Yuki and Kyo yelled, not looking at Utari or Neko. They dragged him away.

"Oh Neko! I'm sorry! You'll have to find another person to help you with your button!" Shigure yelled. Utari finished dressing and fixed Neko's button. Now Utari was blushing as a tiny smirk grew across her face. That's when Kotori came stumbling out of the bathroom with a towel still around her body.

"Neko! Utari!.......I..." Kotori stuttered. Both Utari and Neko looked at her with anticipation for something drastic. Kotori blinked, then her expression went blank. "Oh never mind I forgot." Kotori skipped back to the bathroom. The other two did a face plant into the floor.

"Idiot..." Utari muttered.

"Sorry I woke up so late! I'll get started on breakfast." Tohru's voice could be heard from the kitchen.

"Oh that's alright Ms. Honda." Yuki replied.

"Yay Tohru! Now we can finally have a good meal!" Shigure sounded excited. Utari and Neko looked at each other. They had a tacit agreement that they would head on to school, and the Sohma's could enjoy a peaceful breakfast. Utari found a piece of paper and wrote a note. They laid it on the table, and headed out the door. They grabbed Kotori on their way out.

"Oh I almost forgot! Utari! Neko! Kotori! What would you......your not in here." Tohru searched the room. She found the note left on the table.

_Dear um..whoever find this,_

_Me, Neko, and Kotori went on a head to school. We remember the way from yesterday so don't worry about us. We'll meet you at school. Enjoy your peaceful breakfast!_

_Peace, Love, and Crabs!_

_Utari_

"Where are they?" Kyo asked, walking in behind Tohru.

"They went on to school." Tohru said quietly. She went back to the kitchen, and finished making breakfast.

**At School.......**

"Hey what class did you two get in?" Kotori asked as they entered the high school campus.

"Hmm..I'm in class....2-D! That's the class with Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo!" Neko did a little dance.

"Hey wow, I'm in class 2-D also. Sweet." Utari joined Neko in her dance. Kotori looked in her folder for her class.

"Aww...I'm in class 3-D! I'm going to be all alone!" Kotori cried like a little girl. Neko and Utari ran over to her hugged her.

"It's ok little Kotori! We'll talk to you in between classes, and you can find us some cute high school boys to flirt with." Utari winked at her. Kotori nodded.

"Lonely......Oh well! I'll try to make a good first impression!" Kotori yelled. Neko and Utari joined in her joy, and they ran past all the other kids and went to find their classrooms. They were laughing and joking in the hallways when they were stopped by one of the student council representatives.

"Excuse me!" He shouted. They turned around and gawked at him. He was tall, with short brown hair and big nerdy glasses. "You three must be new here! I am Vice President Konan Mudo! And I'm here to straighten out some issues with you three. For the first thing, you two..." He pointed to Kotori and Utari. "You're wearing a boy's uniform! And you're wearing half a boy's uniform!" Utari and Kotori scanned each other. Utari was wearing a boys uniform, and Kotori was dressed in the top of a girl's uniform, but she wore pants.

"They don't like wearing skirts!" Neko jumped in front of them, as if protecting them from some evil monster. Konan looked down at her and blushed.

"Well, you must be Neko, umm..." He looked down at the papers he had in his hand. They the records for the three girls, "Matashichi! Neko Matashichi!" They had to lie about their names, and other information to get into the school.

"Yes that'd be me." Neko giggled.

"Well you are they only one who is following the dress code! I suggest you two follow her example."

"Hey! They can dress however they want!" Neko shouted. Konan straightened his glasses.

"There is a dress code!" Utari punched Konan.

"Let's go people, I don't wanna listen to him." Utari muttered walking away from him. Kotori and Neko followed her. As they turned to go downstairs, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru appeared from a different entrance. They found Konan lying on the ground with a bloody nose, twitching.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kyo asked standing in front of him.

"Konan! Oh my gosh! We need to get you to the nurse!" Tohru knelt down by his side and held him up.

"Konan what happened?" Yuki quietly asked.

"He looked up and Yuki; his eyes were wide and blood trickled down his mouth. "The red hair! Blazing eyes! She punched me!" Konan screamed like a possessed little boy.

"Who?" Yuki asked.

"U...Utari! Matashichi!" He fell over on Tohru's shoulder. Yuki and Kyo nodded at Tohru. She would take him to te nurse, and Kyo and Yuki would go find Utari, Neko and Kotori.

"Dammit! These girls are causing more trouble then Haru and Momiji!" Kyo complained as him and Yuki hurried down the hall. Yuki didn't say anything, but concentrated on finding them. He didn't feel like fighting with Kyo at the moment. They headed down the stairs and passed two hallways. When the reached the "D" hallway, they found them talking near a window. Both of them were shocked at Utari's and Kotori's clothes.

"Ms Kotori! Ms Utari! What in the world are you wearing!" He said when they got closer to them

"I'm not gonna wear a skirt and those flimsy little shirts." Utari pouted.

"I just don't like wearing the skirts! So I found some pants." Kotori replied.

"You need to wear the right clothes." Kyo scolded them.

"But they aren't comfortable in the uniforms they are supposed to wear!" Neko ran up to Yuki and Kyo. "They shouldn't force people to wear things the don't feel comfortable in! I goes against all the rights of people! They rights to life! Liberty! And the pursuit of happiness!" Neko shouted down the hall, throwing her hands in every direction.

"Ok Neko we don't need a history lesson." Utari muttered.

"Oh..well..yes," Neko coughed, "carry on then."

"You three are going to get kicked out of school, you punched the damn vice president!" Kyo said. Utari fluttered her eyes and acted innocent.

"Oops...he was just being so mean." She held her hands behind her back and drew little imaginary circles with her foot. Moments later the bell rang.

"Well let's go to class. Utari, Neko you two come into the class with us. Kotori you're right next door." Yuki said urging them to their class.

"We'll see you later Kotori!" Neko waved.

"You won't forget about me!" Kotori yelled back.

"Never! You'll be in my mind always!"

"Always and forever!" They reached for each other. Utari grabbed the collar of Neko's shirt and drug her into the class room. "No! Don't taketh my lover!" Kotori screamed in a screeching voice. Neko waved sadly and the door was shut in Kotori's face. She stood in the hallway all alone. She looked to the door of her classroom. She could hear voices of people laughing. She thought of her lonely self and looked at the ground. "I'll be all by myself....oh well! La, la, la!" Kotori skipped over to the door and slammed it opened. "Greetings my minions!" Kotori stood with her hands on her hips in the doorway. Every other student stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Kotori listened to some of their whispers. The boys saying she was cute, and the girls saying she was a nutcase. The teacher looked up from her desk and smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is our new student. Her name is Kotori Matashichi. Please treat her kindly." She walked over to Kotori and shook her hand. Then she looked around the classroom and pointed to an empty desk for her to sit in. "Mr. Nisuki!" The teacher called out to one of the boys sitting in the back. He waved his hand, and the teacher pointed to the desk next to him. She walked over to him and bowed. She sat down and had a big smile on her face. Except for the one boy she was surrounded by girls.

"So Kotori..where are you from?" The girl to her left asked. She was had short blond hair and bright grey eyes.

"Far away." Kotori said.

"How far?"

"Very far."

Another teacher walked into the classroom. He walked to other teacher's desk and whispered something in her ear. She shook her head then stood up and faced the class. "Class you have to excuse me for a few minutes. Please stay quiet and read page 45 of your book." She quickly walked out of the class. The students moved around the class. One of the guys went behind the girls and patted her rear end.

"Kira! You pervert!" She screamed, swinging her fist at him. He laughed and ran to the other end of the room with his friends. The girl that had questioned Kotori earlier sighed.

"Boys these day. Not any decent ones. Right Kotori?" Kotori smiled and laid the back of her hand on her head.

"Not a single decent man to be found." She stood up and sat on her desk.

"Umm Kotori?" The blond girl asked.

"Hope you like singing." Kotori said as the class quieted down, and stared at this strange girl.

"Where have all the good men gone, and where are all the gods?" Kotori began singing. The class gathered around Kotori, listening.

"Where's the street wise Hercules to fight the rising odds." She slowly slid off her desk and walked to the center of the crowd. "Isn't there a white knight, upon a fiery steed, late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need." She did a spin and lowered her gaze to the ground. Most of the other girls had gotten into the song, and they picked up the tune, and became the background singers for Kotori. And so the musical began.

_(Girls) _Ahhhhhhh Ahhhhhh!

_(Kotori gets faster) _"I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight." She stood on top of her desk and began dancing. "I need a hero! I''m holding out for a hero 'til the morning light! He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life....larger than life." At this point all the boys stood from their desk and grabbed one of the girls to dance with. Amazingly they all were in step and on cue. Kotori continued to dance on her desk.

(_Long musical part_) All the boys grabbed their female partners, and twirled them and did a modern style tango.

_(Kotori_) "Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy, somewhere just beyond my reach There's someone reaching back for me!" She put more soul into her dancing "Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat, it's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet!"

_(All the girls_) I need a Hero!

(_Kotori)_ "I''m holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night! He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light, he's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life." Kotori jumped off her chair, and tripped. She kissed the floor, but quickly got back to her feet.

(_Another long musical part_) Most of the girls danced again with their male partners. A couple of the boys grabbed Kotori and began dancing with her. Now they did a tango/river dance mix. As they were dancing Kyo walked into the class room. Next door, they had heard something and Kyo was sent to check it out. He walked in and was immediately taken away by another girl. He pushed her away and ran to a corner o the room where he was safe. He didn't know where the music was coming from, or why they were dancing.

"What the hell are you people doing?" He screamed but they ignored him and continued their dance. As the music picked up speed, everyone gathered around a single desk Kyo watched them wondering what was attracting them. Then Kotori jumped on the desk and began singing and dancing again.

_(Kotori_) "Up where the mountains meet the heavens above! Out where the lightning splits the sea! I would swear that there's someone somewhere watching me! Through the wind and the chill and the rain! And the storm and the flood, I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood!"

_(Everyone)_ "Like a fire in my blood! Like a fire in my blood! Like a fire in my blood! Like a fire in my bloooooooood!"

(_Yet another musical part_) This time Kotori got thrown into the dance. She found herself a tall young man with spiky black hair. He twirled her then knelt her back. All the others followed her example. They did another version of a modern day tango.

_(Everyone_) "Hero!" (_A shorter musical part_) All the boys pushed the girls into other boys.

_(Kotori_) "I need a hero!"

(_Everyone including Kotori_) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light!

_(Kotori)_ "He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life!" Kyo watched them all with embarrassment and amazement. A slower musical part came on and all the students aligned so that there was a straight path from Kotori to Kyo. Kotori ran to him and forced him into the middle of the crowd. He took her hand and they danced. Kyo didn't enjoy it very much.

(_Everyone_) "Ohhhhhhhhhh!.....Hero!"

(_Kotori_) "He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight! I need a hero!" The song ended with every girl being spun into the arms of a guy. Kotori got inches away from Kyo's face. Kyo let go of her and dragged her into the hallway. Everyone was clapping at whistling at Kotori's performance.

"Thank you! Thank you! My adoring fans! You'll are such wonderful dancers!" She laughed as she was being drug out. Kyo slammed that classroom door.

"What the hell did you think you were doing!" He said

"I was dancing!" Kotori started to sway back and forth. Kyo stopped her.

"You idiot! You know that's a class disturbance! You could get expelled for that!"

"Aw...you know you enjoyed it Kyo!"

"I did not! You could've gott-......why do I even care! It would be better if you weren't here!"

Kotori lowered her eyes. "You really not like me Kyo?" He turned away from her, and tried to clam down.

"You need to act right. That's all. If you don't then me and Yuki and Shigure have to deal with it." Kotori started laughing softly. Kyo thought she was crying. He turned back around. She had her hands over her eyes. "Oh! Crap...don't..." He sighed. Kotori looked up with a happy face. It shocked Kyo.

"Kyo you care about me! See you do love me! Kyo! Kyo! Kyo!"

"What the hell? I never said that!" Kotori jumped on top of him and hugged him. "Get off of me!" Neko peeked her head outside and grinned. "Hey! Keep it PG-13 you two!" She giggled.

"Aw! Neko! I didn't want it to be PG-13!" Kotori laughed back. Yuki appeared from behind Neko. "Kotori, please let go of Kyo." He said in his usual calm voice. "What was going on the that classroom Kyo?"

"Stupid Kotori turned it into a theater! She had the whole class singing and dancing. They even had music playing." Kyo replied.

Yuki looked confused. "Long story Yuki...the magic of Kotori!" Kotori said.

"Better bring Kotori into this classroom till the teacher gets back." Neko suggested. Yuki sighed then stood to the side of the door. "Come on Kotori....you'd better stay with us."

"What no! She'll turn our classroom into the next parade!" Kyo protested. Yuki shot him a glare that said 'Shut up or I'll knock you through the roof' They all walked into the classroom. Their teacher had left also, but that class just talked. No musical. Utari sat in the corner. Neko mentioned that she was being anti-social. So for a while they left Utari alone, and talked with Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki. Soon both the teachers came back. Kotori snuck into her room. All went well until lunch.

**Lunch.....**

"Utari you've been anti-social all day!" Neko rolled ver to Utari. Utari rasied her eyebrow at Neko.

"I just don't feel like talking." Utari pushed Neko away.

"Hey Utari! Neko! Come and meet two more Sohma's that go here." Tohru said grabbing Neko's hand.

"Tohru! Utari is being anti-social!"

"Oh..well if want to come and meet them, then..." Her voice drifted away.

"I'll meet them later..." Utari said. A man with white and black hair walked into the classroom. Utari eyes lit up. "I'm not anti-social no more!"

"Oh! This is Hatsuharu Sohma! He's the ox!" Tohru said.

"Hello." He said

"Hi! I'm Utari!" She turned to Tohru and whispered. "Is he single?"

"Well um he likes Yuki."

Utari was speechless. "I'll show him the ways of the straight world!" She declared. She ran over to him and started talking to him. Eventually she punched him and they got into a play fight. Utari won. Momiji then came into the picture. He clung to Neko. They seemed to get along very well. They were sad when they had to leave each other. Momiji promised that he would visit, which didn't make Kyo very happy.

**After School.........**

The Sohmas and Tohru had gone down the hall to get something. Neko went with them and Kotori was still doing some things in her classroom. Utari sat alone in the classroom since after Haru left she became anti-social again. She was daydreaming about many things. Her family and friends. How they were ever going to get back. After while she got bored of her thoughts, and quietly sang to herself. "I see a red door, and I want it painted black..." From the corner of her eye, she caught glimpse of something red. She quickly turned her head and saw the red closet door. An evil smile grew on her face. She crawled out of her chair and opened the closet. Inside was a quart of black paint. She took it, and a big paint brush out. Utari opened the paint and stuck the paintbrush in it. "Painted! Painted....painted black! Oh black as night! Black as coal!" She laughed as she painted the red door. She didn't notice the teacher walk in the door. He heard Utari and saw her painting the door like a crazy person with a paintbrush...which was what she was.

"I see my red door and it's headed into black!" The teacher walked up behind her and coughed. Utari stopped painting and turned around and looked up at him.

"Ms Utari...what do you think you are doing?"

"Uh...what the voices in my head tell me to do...." She tried to look innocent.

"That is destruction of school property..you should be severally punished, but since you are new here, I'll just give you detention. You'll serve it today. Go sit!"

"But Mr Lito! I was just-!"

"Sit!" He cut her off.

"I'll have my revenge Mr. Lito...and I know just what to do." She mumbled to herself as she sat at her desk. Five minutes later, Mr Lito left to use the restroom and Kotori walked in.

"Utari! Let's go!"

"I can't I'm in detention!" Utari yelled.

"Oh...what did you get detention for?"

"Never mind that! This isn't right! Giving a new student detention on her first day!"

"Right! Injustice!"

"I should have my revenge!"

"Yay!"

"I know just what to do!"

"Yay!"

"Kotori you have a mission!"

"Yay!"

"You must go the store!"

"Yay!"

"And get me.......!" Utari whispered what she wanted in Kotori's ear.

"Yay-!.....Wait a minute!" She looked at Utari funny. "What are planning to do with it?"

"Go!" Utari slammed her hands on the desk. Kotori grimaced

"Don't hurt yourself!" Utari scowled at her. "I'm going!" She ran out of the room. As she was running down the hallway she found Neko. "Neko! We gotta go to the store!" She grabbed Neko hand and continued running, pulling Neko with her. "We'll be back!" Yuki and Kyo just walked away, and Tohru didn't have time to ask anything.

**10 minutes later......**

"Utari we're back!" Kotori yelled running into the room. The teacher wasn't back yet.

"Wow that was fast...did you get "it"?" Utari asked.

"Yes I did!" Kotori smiled, and Neko was clueless.

"What did we get?" Neko asked. Utari got the small container out of the bag.

"You got a bottle of revenge." She took three pills and grinded them into powder. The teacher walked back in.

"You two don't talk to her! Utari is in detention." He said setting down his coke on his desk. He stopped by the vending machines on the way back. Utari kicked Kotori's leg. Kotori knew what to do. Neko took a seat and watched them. Kotori walked over to Mr. Lito and started asking random questions.

"Mr Lito how long have you been teaching?" He looked at her funny.

"5 years." He answered. While Kotori had him distracted, Utari slipped over to Mr Lito's drink. She carefully opened the cap and poured the powder into the coke. A couple times Mr. Lito almost turned around, but Kotori made sure he didn't. When Utari made it back to her desk, Kotori thanked him and ran back over to Neko. They watched him as he took a drink from his coke. He made a funny look on his face. "This coke taste a little funny." He commented but continued drinking. Kotori and Neko went to the back of the room, away from Utari. Neko clapped her hands as Mr. Lito finished his drink. It would take another five minutes for the "revenge" to take effect. Five minutes was all that was left of Utari's detention. Soon that time passed. Mr. Lito began checking the three girls in his room. He shook his head and looked away from them. Utari grinned and stood up from her chair. He looked at her as she did. Utari played with her hair a little bit, then bent over to pick up her bag. Mr. Lito groaned and looked away from her. Kotori and Neko joined Utari. Kotori sat down on the desk crossing her legs. She licked her lips since they were dry, but Mr. Lito took it the wrong way. Then he stared at Neko in her mini skirt. The three girls heard a loud clash. Mr. Lito slammed himself against the desk moaning loudly.

"Get out. Please. You can go." He said.

"Are you sure Mr. Lito?" Utari said in a sultry voice, while undoing the top two buttons of her shirt. He backed away from his desk.

"Please go." He tried to stay calm. Utari wasn't going to let him off so easily. She gathered her things and walked over to him.

"It's getting hot in here." She leaned over his desk.

In the background Kotori and Neko began singing. "It's getting hot in here....so take off all your clothes." Utari shot them and evil glare. Utari bent over further, where Mr. Lito could see down her black shirt, but from the little brown bag in her arms, the white bottle rolled out on his desk. Kotori and Neko stared at each other in shock. Utari looked at Mr. Lito and smiled a stupid grin. He stood up from his desk.

"You three are expelled! For three days! You three are not to come to school!" He backed up against the wall and Utari, Kotori and Neko ran out into the hall. Outside Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru were waiting for them. They stared at them wondering what they had done now. Mr. Lito stood at his door and yelled at them in the hallway.

"Next time you three do that, you wont be returning to this high school!" He slammed his door. The three girls laughed hysterically.

"Tohru faced them." Um...what did you do? Why did he expel you?" She looked worried. They could hear him yelling all the way into the hall.

Kotori and Neko laughed harder, and Utari caught her breath. "We just played a harmless trick."

"What?" Yuki asked.

"We spiked his drink with Viagra!"

Yay! I'm done! Sorry it took so long! Should I continue writing on this story? Tell me what you think. Kotori, Neko and Utari will be getting more involved with the Sohma's now that they are expelled.

And FYI....for those that don't know what Viagra is it's a "male enhancement" pill.


	5. Ayame and Hatori to the rescue

Oh my...what will happen now.

Weiss and Swartz Gurl

crazyroninchic

NineTailedSilverFoxx

Bronze Dagger

Twisted-Soul123

lhuntathraeil

Sakiko-chan

Kai/Ray

Makada

Alienriceball

SeaGal

Kodomo

A special thank you to all thee above for the reviews!!! I hope everyone keeps reviewing!!! If you have any ideas go ahead and lemme know! All suggestions welcome!!!

Chapter 5: Ayame and Hatori to the rescue!...almost.

Kotori, Utari and Neko sat alone at the table. Tohru was working and Yuki and Kyo weren't very pleased with them getting expelled on their first day. They had gone to find Shigure and told them to stay still until they got back. They sat in silence waiting...but not for long.

"No!! The silence is to much! Somebody make some noise!" Neko cried out throwing herself onto the table. Utari screamed really loud. Neko covered her ears and shot an evil glare at Utari.

"You said make some noise." Utari said.

"I could start another musical!" Kotori pointed out.

"How did you do that exactly?" Neko asked.

"I have no idea...just sort of happened." Kotori fell backwards onto the floor.

"Wish I could've been there." Neko fell over on her stomach. They didn't hear the front door open, nor the sounds of footsteps. Yuki and Kyo went up to their rooms to do their homework. They were going to leave the talking to Shigure. They would come back down later to put in some words of their own. Shigure stopped at one of the living room doors, and thought about what he was going to tell them. Then he listened in on their conversation.

"So, " Utari began, "What are we to do now? We are expelled, and we're not on the best sides of the Sohmas."

Kotori sighed. "Who knows. How are we going to get home?"

"Yeah! Our parents probably think we are dead, but I'm having fun here." Neko turned over and hugged Kotori.

"I'm having fun too. All the guys here are really cute!" Utari squealed.

"Yup! Yuki, Kyo and Shigure are drop dead gorgeous!" Kotori giggled.

"Can't wait to meet more Sohmas." Neko added.

"Yeah but,.....what if we make them mad at us, and the family starts to hate us?" Kotori asked.

"Yuki and Kyo definitely don't like us. Shigure only likes us cause he thinks we're cute. Tohru likes us cause it is impossible for her to hate anyone." Utari sighed.

"We need to stop scaring people." Kotori said. Then Neko's head shot up.

"I have an idea! Let's become like....girls of convenience! Maybe then they'll keep us!" Neko shouted.

"You mean become personal house keepers?" Utari asked.

"Well...kind of. Let's help around here a little more." Neko answered.

"Well I can't clean worth beans in China. Plus we don't how things work around here. We'll probably screw things up more." Kotori said.

All three of them let out a heavy sigh.

"I know! Let's try to break their curse! I know if we do they'll wanna keep us!" Neko declared.

"Yeah! We'll show them we're safe to have around!" Utari said.

"I only hope they come to like us. I don't wanna be kicked out. We don't know how to get back home." Kotori sat up. Shigure smiled at their words. He opened the door and startled them.

"Shigure!" Neko jumped up to hug him but stopped and just waved. Kotori and Utari stood up as well. Shigure held out his arms.

"I like getting hugs and kisses from you. All three of you are cute...but you'll are really nice people as well. Just a little more active, which is a good thing. WE need something to livein things up around here." Shigure winked. Neko smiled and jumped on Shigure and kissed his cheek. "Yes, I'll never get tired of this!" He commented hugging Neko.

"You three don't need to prove anything. Just be yourselves. That is all you need to do." Shigure said standing up. Neko still hung on to his shoulders. "Also......it's good to know that you think that we're cute!" Shigure had a scary grin on his face. They all laughed at him.

"Whatever you say Shigure!" Utari said.

"Well go outside and play around or something. I'm going to talk with some people." Shigure said. He decided not to scold them.

"Ok!" Kotori yelled as she ran out the side door. She started hopping in circles, until Utari ran after her and tackled her. Neko watched them still clinging to Shigure's neck.

"Aren't you going to go with them?" He said lifting Neko up. Neko looked a little sad. " I meant what I said. Yuki and Kyo just need a little more time to get to know you." Shigure smiled. Neko grinned then jumped out the door. She ran till reached Utari and Kotori, then fell over on top of them. Shigure watched them for a minute then he turned around and went upstairs.

"Yuki! Kyo! Can you two come out of your rooms for a minute?" Shigure said in a singing voice. They walked out of their rooms at the same time, glaring at Shigure. He backed away from them. "You two are scaring me."

"What do you want?" Kyo snapped.

"I just wanted to talk to you two about the girls."

"Get rid of them!" Kyo yelled.

"You don't need to be so rude about it!" Yuki said

"What do you know rat boy! You don't get tackled every morning by one of them!"

"You are an idiot!"

"Wait a minute let me talk." Shigure said calming the two down. "I've decided I will let them stay here as long as they wish."

"What!?" Kyo yelled.

"They have no way of getting home."

"Make them walk! They have two feet!" Kyo was getting angrier by the second.

"Where are they from?" Yuki asked.

"That's why they're lost. They don't know were they're from. We don't transform when they hug us, so I don't think they are "the local natives." They don't know how they got here or how to get home. Besides....they're so cute! Especially little Neko!"

"Shigure you sick bastard..." Kyo mumbled.

"Is that the only reason you want to keep them?" Yuki asked.

"No..they really like us. They called you two cute!"

"Every girl at school calls us cute." Yuki pointed out.

"Well these girls you can hug! Anyway, try to get to know them a little better. They want to us to keep them. They even said they would try to break our curse."

"And how did you find this out?" Yuki asked.

"I overheard them talking in the living room."

"You were eavesdropping?"

"No...not really. I didn't scold them about school either."

"Why not?" Kyo asked. Shigure didn't answer him. He headed back downstairs.

"Give them a chance!" Shigure yelled from downstairs. Yuki and Kyo looked at each other, both of them insulting each other inside their minds.

**Meanwhile...........**

"Let's train out senses!" Kotori said jumping up and down.

"How do we do that?' Utari asked. Kotori reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of cloth and waved it around.

"With this! I cover my eyes and you two run around. I have to train my senses. Like my hearing, and feeling, and that special sixth sense."

"Ok! Let's make like another game of tag!" Neko shouted

"Ok then...Kotori you are it!" Utari grabbed the cloth from Kotori and tied it around Kotori's eyes. Kotori stuck out her hands and tried to get her senses working.

"Ok I'm good! Let's go!" Kotori said taking off after Neko. Kotori listened to the sound of her footsteps and followed her. Utari jumped into the mix and it confused Kotori. She tried running after two different people. When Utari and Neko went different ways, Kotori ended up chasing Utari.

"Come on Kotori! You're so slow!" Utari laughed. Kotori grinned and sped up. Utari screamed and ran faster. Kotori almost caught up and she could see Utari's heels. "No!" Utari ducked under a tree and ran back towards the house. Kotori listened and heard Utari's change in direction. Kotori changed direction and slammed into the tree.

"Kotori!" Neko screeched and ran to her.

"I'm ok! I'm ok!" Kotori said as she lifted the blindfold off her eyes. Neko dropped to Kotori's side.

"Kotori are you ok?"

"I'm just fine....I'm just gushing blood from my mouth." Kotori spit out some blood.

"I'm sorry Kotori!" Utari yelled lifting Kotori up. "Let's take you back to the house." Both Neko and Utari got on either side of Kotori and helped her back to the house. Utari ran in front of them and opened the door. Shigure was sitting down at the table.

"Oh my...had enough fun?" Shigure asked as Utari walked into the house.

"No...Kotori is hurt." She replied. Kotori walked in with her hand over mouth, and blood dripping down her fingers.

"Kotori!" Shigure jumped up and led them to the nearest sink which was in the kitchen. Kotori leaned over it and turned on the water. She scooped up water and rinsed her mouth out.

"Quick! Neko! Utari! Run to the bathroom and get some rags! I'll call a doctor." Shigure said. Kotori looked up from the sink.

"I don't need a doctor..." She said

"Don't be silly! You're hurt!" Shigure ran away to a different room and Utari and Neko headed to the bathroom. Yuki came downstairs and went into the kitchen. He saw Kotori leaning over the sink.

"Ms. Kotori? What are you doing?" He asked in a gentle voice. Kotori didn't answer him. He walked over to her and saw the crimson stained sink. "What happened?" He lifted up her head and examined her mouth. It was cut on the inside. Kotori smiled. Utari and Neko arrived with some rags. They wet them down then gave the rags to Kotori to put over her mouth.

**On the phone.....**

"Hari its terrible! One of the beautiful flowers that I found in woods has been hurt! She bleeding very badly! You need to come over to check on her!" Shigure yelled into the phone. On the other end a deep voice replied.

"Ok..which one has been hurt?"

"Kotori."

"Put some ice on her lip, and I'll be over as soon as I can."

"Hurry Hari! She might not make it!" The man on the other line didn't reply. "Hari? Hari?" Shigure out the phone back down and walked back to the kitchen. Kotori was now sitting down at the table along with Yuki, Neko and Utari.

"Are feeling better Kotori?" Shigure asked. Kotori shook her head then nodded. "Hmm...I'll take that as a 'I'm not sure'." He said as he rummaged in the fridge for something to drink.

"So how did you hurt yourself?" Yuki asked.

"She hit a tree." Utari was quick to the point.

"Yup! She was running full speed, and hit it face first!" Neko laughed. Yuki looked confused.

"She was blindfolded. She couldn't see." Utari said. "We were going to train our senses. Apparently Kotori doesn't have good senses."

"Oh.. I see. Well Next time Kotori, try to be more careful." He smiled at her. Kotori smiled back. A few minutes later someone entered the door.

"Hello is anyone home!?" Someone called from the front door. Yuki, who was taking a drink of his water, spit it out all over the table.

"Shigure! Why is he here?" Yuki sounded mad. Then a tall man wearing a red dress and had long silver hair and golden eyes waltzed into the kitchen.

"Oh here is everyone is! Hari! I found them!" He laughed. Utari, Neko and Kotori stared at him, drooling. Neko pointed at him.

"Who.....who be you!?" Neko asked. The man looked to the three girls.

"Oh Shigure! You told me you had three girls over...but you didn't mention they were so cute!"

"It was a surprise!" Shigure answered. "By the way where is Hari?" The man ignored Shigure.

"Hello there! I'm Ayame Sohma! Yuki's older brother. It's an honor to meet you'll at last." He bowed. The girls watched him closely. Then they looked at Yuki who was quickly walking up the stairs. They guessed him and Ayame didn't get along very well. Another man walked in behind Ayame. He was about as tall as him. His hair was dark and his eyes were very mysterious. The girls stared at him.

"Ayame...remember what our agreement was."

"Oh but Hari.....it's no fun being quiet!"

"Welcome Hari!" Shigure put down his cup. "Ladies this is Hatori Sohma. He's a doctor and I invited him over to look at Kotori's injury. Hatori, Ayame, this is Utari, Neko and Kotori."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Hatori said. "Now which one is Kotori?" Kotori lifted her hand. Neko looked over at Kotori. She nudged Kotori's arm. They smiled at each other, then they both darted out of their chairs and jumped onto Hatori and Ayame.

"Yay! More Sohmas!" They yelled.

"Oh..guess I should've warned you two. They are very active girls. And very friendly."

"Yes! And where we come from we greet each other with a kiss!" Neko yelled. Kotori and Neko kissed Hatori's and Ayame's cheek. Ayame was laughing madly and Hatori was very stunned.

"Well if that is true I'm going to leave and come back more often!" Ayame said. Utari got up and walked in front of them. She knelt by their heads and kissed them as well. Neko and Kotori got off of them and let them rise to their feet.

"Back to business. Kotori please have a seat." Kotori sat down and waited as Hatori got out some things from is bag. "Ok open your mouth." Kotori did as she was told. Hatori pulled out a tiny flashlight and looked at the cut inside Kotori's mouth. "It's nothing too serious. Just a small cut." He then mixed some kind of powder into some water and gave it to her. "Drink this and it should help the healing process." Kotori drank the water in the cup, but she didn't swallow. It tasted horrible. She smiled then ran out of the room. They all watched her.

"Well she's in a hurry." Ayame said.

"You know she didn't drink that stuff. She's probably gone to the bathroom to spit it out. She does it all the time." Utari said.

Hatori sighed. "Well I only brought one. As long as it got on her cut." They sat in silence, till Ayame started talking again.

"So where are you young ladies from?"

"Far away." Neko answered.

"Where?"

"We aren't sure." Utari said. "We don't even know how we got here."

"Yes we do! I ran over the gas line remember?" Kotori said as she walked into the room.

"Ah you're back!" Shigure smiled.

"Oh yeah...I remember. At the ranch, you didn't see the gas line and we blew up. Next thing-..." Utari covered Neko's mouth. Hatori, Shigure and Ayame looked at them in puzzlement. Neko and Utari grinned.

"Well I don't care how you three got here! Im just glad you're here." Shigure said.

"Shigure! Do you think it would be so terrible if I were to stay the night to tonight?" Ayame asked.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Hatori said.

"Well I don't mind at all." Shigure said.

"Yeah! Please let him stay! He can sleep with us!" Neko laughed. She and Utari walked up to Hatori with the puppy dog face. Kotori walked over to Ayame and hugged him.

"He can be like a big teddy bear!" Kotori said.

"Hatori you can stay the night too!" Utari said as she and Neko latched onto his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get back to Sohma house. They need me mover over there. Ayame.....I'll be back for you in the morning."

"Slumber party!" All three girls cried out with joy.

"I don't think it would be right if Ayame slept in th same room as you three."

"What are talking about Hari? We won't do anything...too serious." He looked at the girls, and hugged Kotori back.

"Plus I will be in there for a while to make sure nothing goes wrong!" Shigure said.

"That also concerns me." Hatori said.

"Yuki and Kyo will shoot us if we do anything, so there's nothing to worry about." Shigure reassured him. Hatori sighed and gathered his things.

"Alright! This will be fun! I'm so glad that I can stay the night!" Ayame laughed.

Hatori put on his coat and wished them all a good night then left. Shigure's stomach began growling.

"Are you hungry Shigure?" Neko asked, hopping over to him and clinging to his shoulders.

"Yes I am." He smiled.

"Well then we'll cook!" Utari said.

Yes! You two go into the living room and we'll start cooking!" Kotori shoved Ayame into the living room, and Neko did the same to Shigure.

"Oh goody! Slumber party and a home cooked meal!" Ayame said sitting down at the table. Shigure joined him and Neko and Kotori disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Lively bunch aren't they?" Shigure said Ayame nodded his head.

"Wow I find it very hard to believe that we don't transform when they hug us." Ayame said.

"That puzzles me too. I so posse that those girls are a mystery. No records, no last name, no origin? They certainly are a bigger mystery than the curse."

"Yes I have to agree, it is a good thing they're cute though. Where did you say you found them again?"

"I found Neko and Utari in the woods by themselves. Kotori came here attached to Kyo. She seems to have a thing for him...and you too. She doesn't smile like that very often."

"Yes well it looks like Neko has a thing for you Shigure."

"She loves to hold onto me. So cute!"

"And what about Utari?"

"Well from what I've heard from Yuki and Tohru, she likes Haru. Which could be a good thing or a bad thing."

"We'll just have to see what happens." Both of them gave each other a thumbs up.

**In the Kitchen........**

"We need something to microwave." Utari complained. "I can't cook any of this kind of food."

"Let's just make some stuff up!" Neko said pulling out some chicken, and an assortment of vegetables.

"We can do this! We did it at home all the time!" Kotori got some spices out and cooking utensils.

"They'll definitely love us if we cook! The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Neko said.

"Cooking in the kitchen!" Kotori sang. All the girls put their ideas together and prepared an exotic meal. Utari took care of setting the temperature and stirring and mixing. Kotori and Neko prepared the food. Almost an hour had passed before the meal the girls cooked was done. Neko and Utari got the dishes out while Kotori went upstairs to get Yuki and Kyo. Quietly she crept up stairs and tapped on Yuki's door. He opened it, and from the looks of things he was doing his homework.

"Uh, me, Utari and Neko fixed some dinner if you're hungry." She said shyly.

"Oh that is nice. What did you cook?" Yuki asked smiling at her.

"Um.. Different things. Some stuff that we remembered from home."

"Ok then I'll have some." He walked passed her smiling, and went down the stairs. Kotori walked up to Kyo's door and knocked.

"What!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo, we fixed some dinner." Kotori said softly, trying not to get on his bad side.

"I'm not hungry!" Kyo answered.

"Are you sure! We made a really big meal! You haven't eaten since-"

"I said I wasn't hungry!" Kyo snapped.

"Oh," Kotori sounded sad. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad." Kotori turned to walked away, but stopped when she heard a door behind her open. Kyo stood in his doorway, looking frustrated.

"You didn't make me mad. I'll eat something." Kotori's eyes lit up and she was about to jump on him and hug him, but she stopped and just smiled. Kyo sighed and clenched his fist.

"I don't care if you hug me, since that is what you do, but just don't hang on to me." Kotori wanted to hug him, but she took notice of his trembling fist.

"Come eat, and I'll be happy." Kotori turned around and went downstairs. Kyo followed her feeling both relieved and..... guilty.

Kyo froze in the living room when he saw Ayame sitting there.

"What the hell is he doing here!?"

"Oh lucky Kyo! How nice of you to join us!" Ayame said.

"Don't call me that!" Kyo yelled. Ayame looked away from him.

"Oh Utari! Neko! Is dinner on its way?" He called into the kitchen. Neko walked out with their drinks. She set them gently on the table.

"Thank you very much Neko." Yuki said. Neko smiled at him and hurried back into the kitchen. She helped Utari bring out the main dish. Kyo grumbled and sat down beside Shigure.

"Mm...Looks delicious. What is it?" Shigure asked staring at the food.

"It's uhh....chicken. Va Sola Chicken!" Utari said. On the table was the chicken along with some vegetable soup with beef. And some steamed carrots.

"Dig in!" Neko said taking a seat at the table.

"Wait..where's Kotori?" Utari asked.

"I'm right here!" Kotori walked into the kitchen with some glasses filled with yummy deserts. "These are parfaits! A treat where I come from!" Kotori gave everyone a glass. It was filled with chocolate and vanilla pudding, with some whip cream and a strawberry on the top. "And there is another one in the fridge. It's for Tohru..so no one eat it." Kotori commanded. So they all began eating. They enjoyed their meal, no one got poisoned. Their conversation was pleasant. Not much fighting went on. When they were done eating Tohru came home. There was plenty of extra food, and she ate some with everyone still at the table.

"That was very good! Thank you for the food. Maybe you three can help me cook. I'd love to learn some of these recipes."

"Well we'd love to teach you!" Neko said.

"Can you cook any breakfast foods?"

"Well we can cook food that is native to our land. We'll see what we can do."

"Yay! More exotic food!" Ayame said. "Well I'm full, and ready for bed." Kotori began picking up some of the plates.

"Let me help you!" Tohru got up.

"No that's ok. You finish eating. Let me, Neko and Utari take care of the dishes." Kotori said. Tohru smiled and finished eating her food. Kotori dropped off the dishes in the sink, and grabbed Tohru's parfait from the fridge, and gave to Tohru. She ate it happily.

When everyone was done, the three girls finished cleaning up the living room. They moved the table to make room for their futons. The girls had dressed in their pajamas that Shigure had bought them. Ayame soon walked and joined them.

"So you three are really going to let me sleep with you?" Ayame asked. All three girls nodded their heads happily.

"You get to sleep in the middle of all of us! You sleep here! Me and Neko sleep on this side you, and Kotori will sleep on that side!" Utari said.

"I'll be surrounded by three adorable girls this whole night! How lucky can one get. Oh you have to tell me about yourselves!"

"Yes, and you can tell us about yourself!" Neko said.

"What do you think you are doing?" Yuki asked standing in the doorway.

"Getting ready for bed why?" Ayame said.

"Yeah! Ayame is going to sleep with us tonight! You want to join him us?" Utari asked. Yuki choked a little. "It's already been decided!"

"Don't do anything to them!" Yuki said. Tohru walked up beside him.

"Goodnight everyone! I'm tired and need some rest for school tomorrow. Sorry I can't stay up with everyone."

"That's ok Ms. Honda. I can't stay up either. Also I think that silly cat is already up in his room."

"Well I'm going to stay up with them!" Shigure walked over and sat with them.

"Yay! Shigure gets to stay up with us too!" Neko jumped on him.

"Goodnight." Tohru and Yuki said as they headed to their rooms.

"Well let's get this party started!" Kotori yelled.

Woot! Next chapter... SLUMBER PARTY!!!!!! This ought to be very very interesting!!! I'll update as soon as I can! Please Review!!!! Love to everyone! You know the thing with the tree actually happened to me..well it wasn't a tree. It was a satellite dish. Golly it was painful. Never run around out side blindfolded. Ya might hit something.


	6. Slumber Party

This ought to be interesting.

Chapter 6: Slumber Party!

"Oh Shigure! I'm so glad you could join us. You can share my bed, if you want." Ayame said in his sly voice.

"Why I'd be happy to join for the night. When the girls are asleep we-...."

"Nooooo! Shigure you sleep by me!" Neko pouted, tugging on his robe. Him and Ayame laughed.

"See I was right Shigure. She is quite fond of you." Ayame chuckled. Shigure patted Neko's head.

"Alright if it makes you happy." He said to Neko. She smiled and nodded her head. Right then Utari walked in from the bathroom.

"What are you three up to now?" She said as she sat down on her bed across from Ayame.

"Oh nothing..we were just about to get started!" Neko yelled. "When Kotori gets back we can do each others hair and share our feelings."

"Ahahahahaha!......no" Utari said. "Where is Kotori anyway?"

"She's in the kitchen." Shigure said.

"Probably eating...little pig!" Utari said

"I wasn't eating!" Kotori walked out into the living room with her hands full of snacks and drinks. "I was getting stuff for everyone to eat!" She put the food down and watched as everyone dug in. Kotori clapped her hands and laughed.

"So what are we going to do?" Ayame asked stuffing his face with some candy.

"Have you ever had a slumber party Ayame?" Neko asked him.

"No not really. I had Hatori and Shigure sleep over, but I wouldn't really call it a slumber party." All three girls looked at each other and grinned. Ayame and Shigure looked at them with confusion.

"Why..we should give them the proper treatment!" Utari said with her newly founded British accent.

"Treatment indeed." Kotori agreed in speaking with the same accent.

"Oh boy...here is goes." Neko slammed her palm to her forehead.

"What?" Shigure asked looking at Neko.

"Ah! He questions our motives." Utari said.

"Let him question what he wants..but the true question is what shall we give them?"

"The usual is just no fun. Perhaps we should experiment!"

"That sounds like a good idea. But my brain is out of commission. I cannot think of much to do."

"Your brain is always out of commission. I do not see how your mind works."

"My mind is like lightning...one brilliant flash and then its gone."

"Well lightning does strike more then once..but never in the same place."

"I feel as though I am nomadic."

"The Indians should be on the move soon. Spring comes and buffalo will be moving to better grazing grounds."

"These pajamas are befitting. Though I do wonder why Shigure bought the pants to big and shirt to small."

"Well this will be a great thing to tell back home."

"Home is where the heart is."

"My heart can never truly find a home. Always wanting something more and better."

"My heart soars in the wide open sky."

"Your heart finds peace in arms of a man."

"The journey of a thousand miles begins with one step."

"You take one step and fall."

"I always manage to have a nice trip."

"Trips! Trips! I do believe Shigure and Ayame's minds' have taking one. I fear we have spoken to much."

"One can never speak too much! Knowledge from others is power."

"But power without knowledge is power or...wait...is it....crap...forget it!"

Ayame and Shigure looked amused and confused. They laughed at them.

"See? When something new happens they change what country they are from and begin to talk nonsense. Its funny but sometimes gets annoying."

"Ayame! Ayame! I want to play with your hair!" Kotori shouted.

"Shigure you can play with mine! You know you want to run your fingers through my long silky locks!" Utari said ignoring Neko's evil glare.

"Shigure! I can do things with your hair!" Neko said.

"Uh..lemme think...yes! I'll do it!" Shigure scooted over behind Utari and Neko sat behind him. Kotori hopped over Ayame who was more than happy to have her play with his hair.

"Wow! Ayame your hair is so soft!" Kotori said gathering his hair in her hands.

"Yes it is isn't it?" Ayame laughed. Kotori grabbed a brush and parted his hair in two parts. She began braiding one side.

"After this we should play truth or dare!" Neko said as she tried to put Shigure's hair into a ponytail. It didn't work, so after that she braided it in a tiny braid.

"That sounds lie a fun game! I can think of all kinds of questions and dares for everyone to do." He winked at Neko. Neko only blinked. Shigure was trying to put Utari's hair in bunch of ponytails.

"Well Aya, just please don't make do anything too drastic." He said in a coy manner.

Kotori finished french braiding both sides of his hair. She grabbed his face and turned him around to look at him.

"Ayame you look so....unique!" Kotori said cheerfully. Everyone else looked at Ayame.

"Adorable!" Neko said to Ayame as she finished Shigure's hair. "You too Shigure!" She gave him a mirror. He liked what he saw.

"These girls have turned our messy hair into masterpieces Ayame!" Shigure chimed.

"My hair was never that messy, but thanks to them my hair is even better than before. Shigure we must show our appreciation!" Ayame said.

"Ah there we go! Utari I finished your hair! You look very good!" Shigure gave Utari the mirror.

"Wow..I look like a beach babe!" Utari said. Her, Ayame, and Shigure stood and laughed insanely, as Neko and Kotori stared at each other. They shrugged their shoulders.

"Let's play now!" Kotori said.

"Not yet young lady! I haven't done your beautiful hair yet!" Ayame jumped behind Kotori and pulled out the ribbons and let her hair loose.

"Come Utari! We shall do Neko's hair!" He pulled on Utari's hand, but she didn't move.

"That's ok...I don't like to play with other's hair. I just like them playing with mine." She smiled and sat down in front of Neko.

"Well in that case I will do the honors of making Neko's hair beautiful!" He declared as he sat down behind Neko and took out her hair band. He took a comb and divided her hair two ways. He braided each side then rolled them into buns.

"Wha la! Behold I have done it!" Shigure held out his hands, showing off Neko's hair. Ayame looked at Neko then at Kotori.

"Lovely job, but can it compare with this!" He pulled a blanket off Kotori's head to reveal her hair. He did the same thing that Kotori did to him.

"Ayame you copied what Kotori did to you.." Utari said sounding agitated. "That's cheating." She shook her finger at him.

"Oh nonsense! W look like twins, with our hair being so long and practically the same color." He pointed out.

"Kotori was Ayame's sister in another life!" Neko laughed.

"We should open a hair salon right next to the dress shop! We could business partners Shigure! And they could be our lovely assistants!"

"You have a dress shop?" Utari asked.

"Why yes I do. We sell mostly fabrics and other craft supplies, but we do make dresses." Ayame said sounding proud of his work.

"Can you make pretty dresses for us?" Neko asked.

"Yeah as long as they aren't mini skirts?" Utari said.

"I wanna pretty dress...nothing to poofy though!" Kotori added.

"Dress them in beautiful wedding gowns...and make me a groom!" Shigure said.

"I'd love to make them dresses. You three should come by my shop whenever you can. I'll get your measurements and make you three beautiful!" Ayame said.

"Yay!" They all jumped on Ayame..even Shigure.

"Well let's start playing the game Neko mentioned!" Ayame said from under them.

"Ok!" They all went back to their beds and started to play. Neko was first.

"Ok um.....Utari! Truth or dare?" She asked in an evil voice.

"Ok! You were the one to spike the teacher's drink with Viagra!" She shouted. Ayame and Shigure looked at her, surprised. Utari grinned and nodded her head.

"So that's why you three got expelled." Shigure said.

"Utari you naughty girl!" Ayame laughed. "I'll bet that was a real show!"

"Sit sure was!" Utari laughed.

"Anyway....Utari its your turn!" Neko said.

"Ok Ayame..truth or dare."

"I'll take truth."

"Ok....uh.." Utari thought real hard. "Ah Ha! You're a womanizer!" She laughed.

"Well back in the day-..." Shigure threw a pillow at Ayame. "Don't listen to him. He never did such a thing."

"Oh Shigure I never said I did it...I was talking about you!" Ayame laughed. "Anyway...it's my turn! Neko truth or dare."

"I'm going to do a dare!"

"Ok....I dare you to kiss Shigure! And not on his cheek." He winked at her. Neko blushed seven shades of red and looked at Shigure. He was smiling happily. Neko scooted over to him and kissed his lips gently. Ayame, Utari, and Neko stared. When she broke the kiss the gawking trio cried out with joy.

"Ayame next time when your going to do something like that." Shigure said.

"You'll thank me one of these days!" He laughed manically.

"Well it's my turn! Kotori! Truth or dare!" Neko yelled in a hurry. She was still a little embarrassed.

"Dare!" Kotori swayed back and forth.

"I dare you to...go up to Yuki's....no Kyo's room and jump onto his window. Then you must sneak into his room unnoticed and grab one of shirts and bring it back down here!"

"What!?" Kotori looked confused. "I'll get killed!" Neko laughed.

"You have to do it!"

"Nish!" Kotori grumbled, as she stood up and went outside.

They waited five minutes when they heard someone on the roof. They all snickered and listened as they heard Kotori loud footsteps on the roof. She was running. The clinging and clanging finally stopped, so they guessed she had reached the window.

**In Kyo's Room........**

Kotori jumped down quietly beside his window. She crept inside, very satisfied she didn't wake him when she ran across the roof. She looked around looking for a shirt. He found one laying right beside him on the floor. She reached down to get and Kyo moved. She froze in place, trying to calm her breathing. She wished she hadn't when Kyo rolled over on her hand. She tried to pull it out from under him, but she was afraid that would wake him.

"Oh goodness. Uh....uh....um....crap....Kyo get off my hand." She couldn't think of anything to do except sit there till he moved. If she had a place to hide she could pull her hand out from under him and hide. But the room was practically empty. She finally gave up on thinking and waited. She stared at his face, and listened to him breathe. It was beginning to put her to sleep. She looked for a clock. The digital one on the other side of him read 3:43 a.m. "Sheesh..it's already that early? Time flies." She whispered to herself. "Wow Kyo..you're are cute when you are sleeping. You look like a small child. Wish you would let me hug you." She smiled gently. "My hand is getting numb." Kotori amazed herself at how fast she could switch subjects. She was getting drowsy, so she laid down on the floor. "Must stay awake..." She kept telling herself, but soon sleep took her, and Kyo finally rolled off her hand.

**Back downstairs......**

"Maybe Kyo killed her quickly..." Utari said looking to the ceiling.

"Yeah it's been twenty minutes already." Neko said yawning. "I wonder what time it is." Shigure pointed to a small clock resting on a shelf. "It's already past four. Maybe she fell asleep." She said falling on her pillow.

"She had the right idea." Utari yawned and got under her covers.

"You girls tired already?" Ayame looked around. "Well...I guess it is late, and we should go check on Kotori. Shigure will you do the honors?" He too got down in his bed. Shigure nodded and went upstairs. He opened the door and saw Kotori fast asleep beside Kyo. Kotori had moved over to him, but she was still on the floor. The slept facing each other. Shigure sighed and walked into the room. Carefully he picked up Kotori, trying not to wake her. As she was lifted one of her braids smacked Kyo on his nose. He woke to find Shigure holding Kotori.

"Shigure! What-?" Shigure put a finger over his mouth.

"You'll wake her up." He whispered.

"What was she doing in here in the first place?" He whispered angrily. Shigure just laughed.

"Kyo does it bother you so much that she came to check on you?" Shigure asked.

"She doesn't need to be sneaking in here at night."

"You don't need to be so cruel to her all the time. She was playing a game and was dared to come in here unnoticed. I guess something happened and she fell asleep at your side. Tsk Tsk. You act as though she was going to rape you." Shigure walked out of Kyo's room. Kyo turned around and went back to sleep. Downstairs, Shigure gently placed Kotori in her bed. He then got into his bed behind Neko and drifted to sleep.

**The next morning.......**

Shigure was sitting soundly at the table, while Ayame stepped outside into the cool December air. Tohru, Yuki and Kyo had already left for school and Utari, Kotori, and Neko were still sleeping. Suddenly Kotori sat up and shouted, "I didn't do it!" She startled Shigure, and he jumped. Kotori starched her head and fell back on her pillow.

"Are you alright Kotori?" Shigure asked.

"Oh yeah, just a nightmare." She replied.

"What about?"

"My geometry teacher."

"Oh..is that all."

"What? She is really scary!" Shigure laughed at her. She looked at him funny then remembered last night's events. "Umm...Shigure? Did Kyo ever find out about...." Her voice faded.

"Well we left you up there a long time. Then when everyone went to sleep I went to get you. Kyo was still asleep....and so were you." Shigure looked back at his paper. Kotori breathed a sigh of relief. "Of course.....went I picked you up one of your braids hit him then he woke up." Kotori coughed.

"And what did he do?" She looked worried.

"Oh nothing really...he just wondered why you didn't take that time to...." He said in a quiet deep voice. Kotori blushed.

"What? He wondered why I didn't do that!?" She jumped on the table in front of him. "But...I couldn't...I mean.....does Kyo...." Kotori said frantically. Shigure laughed.

"I was just kidding. He didn't say that."

"That wasn't very nice Shigure." She bit his arm gently, then leapt away from him and into the bathroom. Shigure wiped the little bit of Kotori's slobber off him and went back to reading. Neko woke up soon after that. She moaned and stretched out her slender body. She stood up and rubbed her eye lids, and walked and sat across from Shigure.

"What time is it?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"It's 9:30." Shigure put his paper down. "Did you sleep well?" Neko nodded her head happily.

"That's the good thing about being expelled. You can get up at whatever time you want to get up." Utari sat up in her blankets.

"Utari! I didn't know you were awake." Neko smiled.

"Yeah...Kotori's sudden confession of 'her not doing it' woke me up." She went to sit by Neko.

"So what is for breakfast. I'm starving." Utari said.

"Well I don't cook. I don't Ayame cooks either. You can try to make something in the kitchen if you'd like."

"You have any beef?" Neko asked.

"Yeah! We can cook cheeseburgers!" Utari said.

"Cheeseburgers?" Shigure asked..

"I'm back! Hey you two woke up! About time." Kotori sat next to Shigure.

"What do mean about time?" Utari asked. "Your dumb yelling woke me up."

"I'm surprised. You usually sleep like a log!" Kotori laughed. Utari shook her fist at her.

"Love and peace sisters! Love and peace!" Neko shouted.

"Neko....Kotori was probably implying that you sleep like a log too." Utari said. Neko quit shouting and looked at Kotori. "I think we should punish her!" Utari stood up.

"Yea!....Wait......how do we do that?" Neko asked.

"Hey! I didn't say anything about you Neko!" Kotori said.

"You were thinking it!"

"Egad! When did you become psychic?" Kotori stepped away from her. Neko winked at her.

"Wait I'll be right back!" Utari ran outside. "Hehehe...we can throw mud on her!" Utari laughed to herself as she picked up some mud. When she was walking back to the house, a snake slithered by in her path. She was about to scream when she got an idea. Utari dropped the mud and grabbed the long grey snake. "You'll serve me nicely." The snake blinked. She skipped back to house and yelled for Neko to grab Kotori. Kotori tried to run away, but Neko jumped on her and tripped her. Her and Utari each grabbed a leg and an arm of Kotori. "Shigure! Open that door!"

"What are two planning to do?" He asked as he opened a door that led into Shigure's bedroom. "Don't kill her."

Both Utari and Neko began chanting as they swung Kotori back and forth. "1,2,3,4, throw Kotori through the door!" They used their strength and threw Kotori onto the floor. Kotori screamed and rolled as she hit the wooden floor. Utari pulled out the snake. They chanted again "5,6,7,8, throw in the giant snake!" Utari laid the snake on the floor and slammed the door shut. Utari and Neko laughed, as they waited eagerly for Kotori's screams. Shigure watched them. A few minutes later they heard laughter.

"That tickles!" It was Kotori. After that they heard a tiny explosion. Utari opened the door to find Kotori laying on the floor with a naked Ayame on top of her. Shigure and Neko peeked in.

"Kotori...you naughty girl!" Neko laughed.

"It's not what it looks like!" Kotori waved her hands wildly.

"Oh we've been caught Kotori! We should confess our feelings for each other! Right here and right now! It can no longer be a secret!" Ayame hugged Kotori.

"But...but...." Kotori stuttered, while blushing. She struggled a little bit, but finally gave up.

Utari stared blankly then bursted out laughing evilly, as she ran outside.

"Aya! I didn't know you two were in love?"

"Yes...we had to keep a secret right Kotori?" He looked at Kotori. She looked dead. Ayame sat up and shook her. "Kotori?" Ayame sighed, then looked at Shigure. "See! She's so happy she can't say anything!"

"I think you killed her Ayame." Neko poked Kotori's face.

"Here...I found your clothes." Utari appeared in the room, throwing Ayame's clothes at him.

"Why thank you Utari. I was actually surprised you didn't try to kill me when you picked me up." Ayame smiled. "Guess I never mentioned I was the snake."

"Nope.....you said a thing." Utari walked out of the room. "Come Neko."

"What about Kotori? We can't leave her in here! It's indecent!" Neko whined. She grabbed Kotori's arms and motioned for Ayame to get off her.

"Aw...you spoiled my fun." Ayame put his white robe on. Neko dragged Kotori out of the room.

Shigure watched them leave. "So they don't know what anyone is yet?" Ayame said to Shigure.

"Nope..all they know is that I'm the dog, and you're the snake." He smiled closing the door, so Ayame could finish getting dressed.

**In the living room.....**

Kotori finally came back to her senses. "That was interesting..." She said sitting at the table.


	7. Super Market Shuffle

Naudia

crazyroninchic

Weiss and Swartz Gurl

Daine-Wildmage

Hatsuahrolover

Twisted-Soul123

Kai/Ray

Rabenue

Power To The Penguins

Sakiko-chan

Makada

NineTailedSilverFoxx

chibichibi386

Alienriceball

veronica

Love the reviews!!! Thank you all very much! Sorry I took forever to update. I'm really sorry it took me forever. I've having to go to a band thing, then I got sick, then I my stomach went out of whack, and oh my goodness! It was horrible. Anyway I'm back. I'm sorry!

Chapter 7: Super Market Shuffle

"Ok guys! We need to get a lot of things for dinner tonight!" Neko yelled as she, Kotori, Utari, Shigure and Ayame entered the store. That night the three girls were going to make cheeseburgers for everyone and they needed a few items.

"Ok! Let's split up! Kotori, Neko and I will go get the vegetables. Shigure! You and Ayame go get the bread and the condoms-" She coughed, on the list." Utari said saluting them. "Do you read me soldiers!?" Kotori and Neko and Ayame straightened up and saluted her back.

"But Utari...." Shigure stuttered.

"What's this? A solider never talks back to their commanding officer!" Utari scolded.

"But you don't know where the items are." Utari blinked.

"That is true. That's ok! We'll blaze our own trail. We'll meet you two back right here in fifteen minutes!" Neko grabbed Kotori and Utari's hands' and started walking down the isle. They waved back at Ayame and Shigure.

"Be safe!" Shigure waved back.

"So free at that on Shigure!" They went the opposite direction to gather the supplies on their list.

**On the way to the vegetables....**

"Ok....do either of you see where we are supposed to go?" Utari asked looking down the isles. Neko was looking up at the signs and Kotori was in her own little world.

"Over there!" Neko pointed to the long shelves at the back of the store, loaded with vegetables. "Good job private!" Utari commented Neko. They hurried over there and as they did Kotori caught sight of some large stuffed animals. She stopped, but Utari and Neko didn't notice. There were bears, monkeys, dogs, and a few horses. There weren't many people on the isle so Kotori marched along the selves staring at them.

"So big and.....fluffy!" Kotori giggled. She began naming them. One big and funny looking dog she named Shigure. Beside that one was a silver puppy in a pouncing stance. She named that one Ayame. She kept walking till she found a black gorilla. It was wearing a long white coat with a heart on it. A stethoscope around its neck. On the heart it said 'Doctor Love'. Kotori named that one Hatori. "Aren't these animals cute Neko?" She laughed looking around for Neko or Utari. "Where did you two go?" She looked around, but they weren't there. She decided to venture out into the open. When she walked out of th isle a cart smashed into her and another ran over her toe.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The lady that smashed her cart into Kotori yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Kotori backed away back to where the stuffed animals were. "Guess I'll just wait for them to come and find me." Kotori walked over to an orange horse sitting next to a grey horse. She jumped onto the shelf and snuggled between them.

**At the vegetable isle....**

"Look I found lettuce!" Neko shouted jumping up and down in front of the green leaves wrapped in plastic. Utari congratulated her then put her hands on her shoulders, to keep her from jumping onto the lettuce.

"Wait...where's Kotori?" Utari asked looking around.

"General...we have a lost solider! We must go find her!" Neko said sounding serious.

"Yes! Let's spilt up! You go that way! Come back here in five minutes!" Utari and Neko ran separate directions. "Kotori!? Kotori!?" Utari yelled. Many of the shoppers either ignored her or stared at her. She ran up and down the produce isles then stumbled into the toy section. She ran passed the action figures and bikes, then came across the pet isle. In the back there were some fish. "Kotori!?...Where ar-..........oooo........a fish!" Utari walked over to the fish tanks and stared at them. "So pretty...." Utari looked around for any other fish. On a shelf next to the tiny aquariums were small containers of betas. "Betas!" She began picking out betas that she wanted to take home. "I'll name you Shigure....and you Hatsuharu!" She laughed as she gathered many of the fish in her arms. She turned around to leave then noticed that she had no idea where she was. She smiled and put the fish on a shelf so she could grab them when she was ready to leave. After saying goodbye to the betas she climbed up the shelves and made herself comfortable. "From here I'll be able to see if anyone I know walks by." She watched the people carefully as they passed by.

**In the clothes isle.......**

"Kotori!? Where did you dissolve to?" Neko wondered in the maze of shirts trying to find Kotori. Neko ran up to one of the employees and described Kotori, but they said that they hadn't seen her. "Oh my poor Kotori. Lost in a store that doesn't understand her. It's up to me to find her. Don't worry Kotori! I will rescue you!" She declared holding out her hand to a random stranger. He was dressed in all black and had a spiked mohawk. He grinned and winked at Neko. When she came back to her senses and noticed him she yelled bloody murder and ran into the dressing rooms. The man watched her and put his hands in pockets as he walked away as though nothing had happened. Inside the dressing room Neko found some clothes that somebody had left behind. There was a pair of black leather jeans, and a black shirt that read 'Kiss Me' across the chest. Neko smirked then slipped into the clothes. She studied herself in mirror and smiled. "Oh so hot." She said in a cool voice. She threw her hair back then marched out of the dressing room as if she owned the place. Right then Shigure and Ayame showed up behind her.

"Neko?" Shigure stuttered staring at her new style.

"Oo Neko, you look very sexy." Ayame laughed.

"Oh...hello boys." She smiled and walked around them.

"I thought you went to get some vegetables." Shigure said watching her as she walked.

"Me and Utari lost Kotori along the way. So we split up and went to go look for her. So far I've no luck of finding her." She ran her fingers along the cool metal of the shopping cart.

"Kotori? Lost? That can't be good." Ayame said looking around.

"Well since Kotori is lost and......I'm all alone...." She got in front of the cart and looked at them. They stared back at her. Neko quickly shoved some of the groceries to the back of the basket and jumped in and sat down. "We must be reunited! Onward men!" She pointed in the direction for them to walk. Shigure pushed the cart and Ayame walked out in front of them. He couldn't help but laugh. Just then some one voice came over the intercom. "Party accompanied by the a young girl with long red hair that goes by the name of Utari...please come to the fish isle."

"Well...we found Utari." Shigure said as he spun the cart around in the direction of the fish isle.

**At the fish isle.........**

"Please come down miss!" One of the men screamed at Utari. She hissed at them and jumped to a different shelf. Boxes of fish food came crashing down on top of the employees. They backed away from the shelves as one man with a rope climbed to the top of the shelf.

"Calm down. Please we need you to come down." He tried to coax her. Utari jumped on top of him and pinned him down. She glared into his eyes.

"You think I like being treated like some kind of animal?" She growled. The man slowly shook his head. "I came here for one thing....and that one thing was....well I forgot. But I still haven't gotten that one thing. And what I'm telling you right now has no point, so forget I said anything, if you don't like being confused."

"Utari!" Neko yelled as they approached the shelf.

"Neko! Shigure ! Ayame! You found me!" Utari laughed.

"Utari let the nice man go and come down here." Ayame said. Utari looked at the man and handed him a box of fish food.

"This needs to cost only 2.50 instead of 3.75. You got that!" Utari said. The man nodded his head in agreement. "Good. Thank you for shopping Wal-Mart, even though this isn't a Wal-Mart. Have a nice day." She jumped off of him and onto Ayame.

"Utari!" Ayame yelled. "That was fun!"

"Well you two have certainly made an impression." Shigure said as they apologized for the mess. Quickly, they went on their way. "Now all we have left is to find little Kotori."

"Kotori yes, little no." Neko said, looking around the store.

**On the isle with stuffed animals.............**

"Mommy! I want this one!" A little girl with short black hair dressed in a flower skirt and red top jumped up and down pointing to Kotori.

"Honey I don't think that is...a...." The little girl's mother said looking closely at Kotori. "She looks real." The mother poked Kotori's face, but Kotori didn't flinch. She sat perfectly motionless. Then a boy walked to them.

"Mom I got the drinks you wanted." He placed the can carefully in the basket. Then he looked over to his mother and little sister. "What are you two doing?"

"Well your sister wants this..uh..thing but I think it's a real girl. It so life-like." The mother responded. The boy brushed back a piece of his long black hair and examined Kotori. He snickered and lifted her from the shelf.

"Well she's heavier than a stuffed animal." He threw her up in the air and caught her. "I think we should take her." He placed her in the basket. "Well I got the last of what we needed so let's go home." He said, pushing the basket along side his mother and little sister. The mother looked at Kotori again, then shrugged her shoulders as they headed to the check out line. As Shigure and the others were walking along the row of check out lines, they spotted Kotori in the cart at the other end of the store.

"Kotori!" Utari ran through the maze of carts, shelves and people, till she reached the family with Kotori in their basket. "Kotori you idiot! We've been looking all over for you." Kotori didn't move. Utari poked her face. The little girl tugged on her mom's skirt.

"Mommy. She's talking to my stuffed doll." The little girl whispered. Utari heard her.

"This is no doll! Does she even look like a doll!" Utari shrieked. She stopped as she saw the tall young boy walk out from behind his mother and over to Utari.

"Well she's not moving." He stared at Utari. She admired him for a moment before speaking.

"Hi...." Was all she managed to say. The boy looked at her funny.

"Uh...hi?" He answered. Utari shook her head, thinking of Hatsuharu. "No..must remember Haru!" She beat her head. "This girl is no doll. She just acting stupid." Utari reached for Kotori, but the boy stopped her.

"Until she moves, she is ours." He said.

"Kotori!" Neko bounced over to them. Shigure and Ayame came up behind her.

"Kotori! There you are." Shigure said cheerfully. "Thank you so much for finding our poor lost flower." Shigure bowed to the family.

"Shigure they think Kotori is a doll. And Kotori isn't moving." She shook Kotori, and again the boy pulled her away from her.

"Leave it alone!" He yelled.

"She's a human being!" Utari yelled back.

"Utari just leave him alone. It's obvious of why he wants Kotori." Ayame said.

"What?" Utari questioned.

"Well, he wants to take her home so that she will have to be his love slave. It's only natural for a young boy to desire a young girl to-." Neko put her hand over Ayame's mouth.

"Ok we get the point Ayame." She laughed.

"What was that!?" The boy yelled.

"Oooo, Kotori is going to be a love slave." Utari said in an amused tone of voice.

"The girl promised to have tea parties with me and give me candy." Kotori finally said. The stared at her.

"Mom! My dolly talks and moves on its own." She laughed.

"Honey she is no doll." The mother sighed. Kotori jumped out of the basket in one graceful movement. As she turned around to walk away she tripped and fell on her face.

"Smart one." Utari said.

"Aw, poor Kotori." Neko helped Kotori up. "Well now that we got everyone....let's go home." Neko said.

**At Home.........**

"I never got my betas." Utari complained as she pulled out all of the items for the burgers.

"Oh you and your betas." Kotori grabbed the beef and pulled it away from Utari.

"Well here is our list of people who are eating here. We have Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Shigure, Ayame. Shigure also invited Hatori, Hatsuharu, and Momiji!" Neko said as she sat at the table. "That's eight people!"

"Yay! Hatsuharu! He's coming! He's coming!" Utari jumped up and down.

"Yup and we get to prepare yummy cheeseburgers for them!" Kotori yelled.

"We will make the best!"

"Better than Burger King!"

"They'll be sex burgers!"

Woot! I'm done! Please review! Preview of next chapter:

Kotori:" Yay! We get to preview the next Chapter

Utari: Next Chapter! Sexburgers!

Neko: No! This story is PG-13!

Kotori: The mystery of the burger is revealed!

Utari: And Hatsuharu will be there!

Hatsuharu: Huh?

Neko: Well be sure to read the next chapter! We look foward to seeing you. Hey! Utari! Don't burn the meat.

Utari!: Help I'm on fire!

Kotori: Standing outside the fire!

Hatsuharu: Hey guys...uh..you might want to put out the fire. We need her for the next chapter.

Utari: Put it out!

Neko: I'm coming!

Kotori: I baked a pie.

Hatsuharu: GUYS!


	8. Burgers and a Surprise

Welcome, welcome...please...read. Tee hee. Well since school is fixing to start I won't be able update like I usually do, but I won't take a looooooong time like I did with chapter seven. -hugs everyone-

Utari: I may be singed but I'm back in action! -walks out wearing Hatsuharu's shirt-

Hatsuharu: Oh.....she's back in action alright. -walks out wearing Utari's pants-

Kotori and Neko: -switch outfits- Now we can be like them!

Utari and Hatsuharu: -choke- yeah...like us......-sweatdrop-

Chapter 7: Sexburgers and a Surprise

"Shigure! Come taste this!" Neko scooped a spoonful of some of her soup and fed it to Shigure.

"Why that taste delicious. You are a fine cook. What kind of soup is that?" He eyed the pot with the soup.

"Its cheese and potato soup. You've never had it?" Shigure shook his head. Utari walked into the kitchen and looked in the pot. She stuck out her tongue.

"You going to poison everyone with this?" Utari dipped her finger in the soup and stuck some into her mouth. "Not bad.....I need to get back to the meat." She walked away sucking on her finger. Neko and Shigure watched her.

"She scares me sometimes." Neko said mixing the soup.

"I think she's and interesting young girl. All of you are." He smiled and stood at the back of the kitchen.

"Speaking of girls, how did Tohru come to live with you?" She asked cheerfully.

"I think it actually a funny story you see..." Shigure told Neko about how Tohru's mom had died, then of her living in the tent. He told of the avalanche then of Tohru staying.

"Wow. That's nifty. You know you could make your house into a homeless shelter."

"Yes, well, I don't think this place can hold anymore people. We have seven people living in this home."

"Thank you Shigure, for keeping us. Most people would've thrown us out by now." Neko said softly putting the spoon down and turning off the burner.

"No problem. This place needed something to liven it up a bit. Now we have a total of four beautiful, young, and lost girls. I can be noting less than grateful." He looked up at Neko who had the sweetest smile on her face. She went over and hugged Shigure tightly. Shigure hugged her back. Kotori was about to enter the kitchen and burst into song, but she saw Neko and Shigure and decided she wouldn't ruin the moment. She giggled and trotted outside to Utari.

Utari watched her and wondered, "You're awfully giddy..." She flipped over a beef patty.

"I think our little Neko has found herself a loyal "friend"."

Utari raised her eyebrows. "Oh really...and who might this new "friend" be?"

"Shigure. I found them hugging in the kitchen." Kotori sat down on the soft grass behind Utari.

"You can't about that stuff because of a hug." She flipped over another piece of meat.

"Well it was a special hug. I could tell."

"Whatever you say."

For a few minutes they stayed in silence. Kotori watched the clouds float by and Utari concentrated on not burning the meat. Soon Ayame joined them.

"How's the food Utari? You haven't burnt down the house. That's a good sign." Ayame laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Utari stared at Ayame.

"Oh I'm just playing with your head." He looked over at the grill. (I don't know if they use outdoor grills. If the don't...they do now!) Suddenly Kotori jumped up and hushed Utari and Ayame. She looked around the area for something.

"Umm.. Kotori? What are you doing?" Utari whispered.

"Shh...my Kyo senses are tingling." Kotori got on all fours and crawled away. Ayame leaned over to Utari.

"Do her senses work?" He whispered. Utari shrugged her shoulders and put all the meat onto one plate.

"She thinks she is psychic." Utari said yelling the word psychic at Kotori.

"I have ESPN!" Kotori yelled back.

"ESP!"

"That's what I said! ESPN!"

Utari shook her head. "Ayame please take these inside." She shoved the plate into Ayame's hands. Ayame looked at the plate then back at Utari who was following Kotori. He simply smiled and skipped back inside the house.

**Somewhere behind a tree......**

"We watch as again the lioness awaits for the arrival of her prey. This time she will be successful." Kotori whispered as she hid behind a bush. She saw the trio approach her.

"You damn rat! It wasn't my fault! That stupid psychic girl blackmailed me into it!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh, Hana was only kidding!" Tohru tried to defend her friend.

"Don't bother Ms. Honda. It won't get through to his small mind." Yuki said

"What was that! That's it! I'm going to take you down right here, right now!" Kyo yelled and lifted his arms to attack Yuki.

"Kyo!" Kotori jumped out from behind the bush onto Kyo. "Kyo! You're back! I'm happy!" Kotori cried out.

"Get off of me!" Kyo grabbed Kotori's arms, but her grip on him was too tight.

"Yes, the lioness has caught her prey! Now the feast!" Kotori growled and bit Kyo's neck.

"What the hell are you doing!? Stop that!" Kyo struggled hard, and eventually he bumped into Tohru who then was pushed into Yuki. Both the boys went poof. (Gotta love my detailed work). Kotori looked around for Kyo, but only found his clothes.

"Kyo?" She looked around again and noticed a rat sitting on top of Yuki's clothes and Tohru looked like she was about to explode.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get in the way...." She said

"It's alright Ms. Honda. It wasn't your fault." Yuki looked at Kotori who looked confused. "You remember about the curse, don't you Kotori?" He asked. Kotori nodded.

"But I still can't find Kyo....is there any kind of bug in the zodiac?" Kotori examined the ground.

"Um..Kotori..." Tohru began, "I think you're sitting on top of him." Kotori looked down and sure enough she was on top of a little orange cat.

"Oh no! Kyo! You're the cat! Now you're the dead cat!" She shook Kyo. He was out cold. "Wow they make cute animals don't they Tohru? This is the first time I've seen anyone's zodiac form." Kotori smiled and Tohru smiled back. "Well we'd better get back home. Utari probably finished the meat already. Tohru grabbed Yuki and Kyo's clothes. Kotori picked up Yuki and placed him in the pocket in the front of her shirt, then scooped Kyo into her arms. By the time the got to the house Kyo, came back to consciousness. He then preceded to chew Kotori out, but she just laughed and jumped on Kyo again.

**Back in the woods.......**

Utari lurked about the spot where Yuki transformed.

"Interesting..she muttered to herself." This knowledge will come in handy for future experiments." She continued to investigate till she heard a car coming. She stood up in the middle of the road as the car stopped in front of her. She could make out a familiar face in the drivers seat. "Hatori!" She skipped over to the car. Hatori rolled down the window and greeted Utari. In the back seat was Hatsuharu and Momiji. She waved at them, and got into the backseat with them.

"Are they treating you ok?" Momiji asked.

"Yup," Utari said, "I got them wrapped around my fingers." She let out a maniacal laugh and threw her arms wildly in the air.

"Hey, you going to poke somebody's eye." Hatsuharu said.

"It would only be on accident....Utari wouldn't do that on purpose." Momiji laughed.

"Accident, accident. Kids in the back seat cause accidents, and accidents in the back seat cause kids." She winked at Momiji who didn't quite get it. Hatsuharu laughed and Hatori didn't say a word. As they approached Shigure's house Neko and Shigure walked out to greet them.

"Neko!" Momiji ran out of the car and into Neko's arms.

"Hello Momiji!" She hugged him.

"What? No hello Shigure, I've missed you so much?" Shigure wined.

"Oh Shigure, its been a whole two minutes since I've seen you. That's too long for us to be apart." Ayame walked up behind Shigure.

"Ayame...nice to know someone cares." Shigure cooed. Both of them gave each other a thumbs up and yelled out 'Yes!'

"Do they always do that?" Neko asked. Momiji nodded. Hatsuharu walked up with Utari clinging to his arm.

"So what we eating?" Hatsuharu asked.

"We are having cheeseburgers!" Neko jumped.

"Aren't they made with beef?"

"Yeah...so?" Neko stared at Hatsuharu's blank expression.

"Oh..guess you don't know. Haru's zodiac form is the cow." Momiji told Neko.

"Ohhhhhhhh......" Neko pointed at Hatsuharu and giggled.

"What?" Hatsuharu asked.

"You're a......" She laughed. "......gay cow!" Neko ran inside the house along with Momiji. Everyone stared.

"I still love you Haru!" Utari squeezed his arm. He smiled at her and they walked inside the house.

"Shigure, are you sure that it is ok to keep them?" Hatori questioned.

"Of course! Hari, you really should get to know them better!" Ayame said. All three of them walked into the house.

"Yes, they are really nice girls. They clean and can cook. They are calm, normal, gentle and quiet flowers." Shigure smiled. In a flash Kotori skid in front of them wearing a pair of boxers, with a shirt that was too big for her. On her head was a round black pot, and a pair of goggles covered her eyes. In her right hand was a mixing spoon; she held it to her lips and was singing 'You give love a bad name.'

"Give me back my boxer shorts!" Kyo yelled.

"Mrs. Kotori, please give me back my shirt!" Yuki also yelled. Kotori laughed and ran, with Yuki and Kyo behind her.

"Calm, normal, gentle, and quiet you say?" Hatori looked at Shigure.

"Yes, but only for a short while, then they become, wild, loud, but they are fun." Shigure said. Hatori groaned and made his way into the dining room. At the table, Utari, Hatsuharu, and Momiji were sitting, and talking. Tohru came out with some plates. She set them down on the table.

"We're going to have to get close to eat." She smiled.

"I don't mind." Utari said snuggling closer to Hatsuharu. He nodded and stared at the plate. Utari's stomach growled and she fell over. "Hurry up in there! I'm so hungry!" She growled.

"Coming!" Neko hopped into the dining room carrying all the cheeseburgers. Carefully she placed one onto each plate. Tohru came back out carrying a tray of vegetables to put on the cheeseburgers. Shigure and Ayame joined the rest of them at the table. Neko brought in her soup and Tohru followed with some bowls.

"Ok...everyone eat up....wait..." Neko looked around. "We're missing some people. Where's Kotori?"

"Oh, she is probably getting beat up for stealing Yuki and Kyo's clothes." Utari said as she placed some lettuce and a few other vegetables on her burger. Everyone else did the same.

"Kotori!" Kyo yelled from upstairs. It was followed by a big bang, and Kotori's screams and laughter, then all went silent. Everyone stared at the doorway. A few minutes later, Kyo and Yuki walked into the dining room fully dressed.

"Sounds like you two had some fun." Ayame said. Kyo grumbled as he sat down and Yuki shot him and evil glare. Kotori stumbled into the room laughing. She was in her normal blue jeans and t-shirt. She still had the pot on her head. She sat down and fixed her burger. Everyone continued eating.

Utari took one huge bite of her cheeseburger. "If sex is anything like this I can't wait!" She yelled. Everyone choked on their food.

"Utari, I really don't think you should've yelled that out." Tohru said.

"Yeah, we do have smaller children in here." Neko said.

Kotori stared down at her cheeseburger. "I will never look at another cheeseburger the same way again." She whispered. "Oh well!" She continued eating.

"Why did you have to yell that?" Kyo grumbled.

"I was only expressing my feelings!" Utari acted innocent.

"I guess these are no longer cheeseburgers. They are now sexburgers." Neko added.

"How interesting." Shigure said.

"Can we please drop the subject, and finish eating." Yuki said quietly, barely taking a bite from his cheeseburger.

"M'kay!" Neko said as she ate. "So did they miss us at school?" Neko asked.

"A couple of people did ask about you." Tohru said, taking some of the soup. "They wanted to know how all of you got expelled."

"Did you tell them?" Kotori asked.

"Hell no! Why would we wanna tell anyone you did..._that_." Kyo said.

"What exactly did you do?" Momiji asked.

"They gave one of the teacher's something they shouldn't have. Don't worry about it right now." Yuki said.

"Oh that reminds me. Since you three are out of school I've arranged for you to meet Akito." Shigure said. Everyone stopped eating and looked at him.

"Are you sure that is the best idea right now?" Hatori looked concerned.

"Don't worry. I think they can handle Akito." Ayame laughed.

"Who's Akito?" Utari asked.

"He's the head of the family. He makes all of the decisions concerning the Sohma family." Hatsuharu said. "He's not a very friendly guy. He's very short tempered."

"When are we supposed to meet him?" Neko asked.

"Tomorrow." Shigure said. "While the others are at school, I'll take you over to meet him."

"So we barely arrive, discover a secret curse. We are miles from home, and already we're going to meet the head of your family, and who knows what he'll do with us?" Neko said narrowing her eyes and swinging her hand about.

"Well that's one way to look at it." Shigure said.

"Well...I think it's a great idea!" Neko laughed, taking another bite of her burger.

"Alright then! We get to meet this Akito guy tomorrow. We have to make a good first impression girls!" Utari said with her mouth full of cheeseburger.

"Don't worry. We'll be on our best behavior!" Neko laughed.

"Can I wear my new hat?" Kotori asked pointing to the pot on her head.

"I think it'd be best if you leave it here." Hatori said.

"Darn. I could've used it as a weapon."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Just no faith." Kotori ate the last of her cheeseburger. They rest of the group finished their food and thanked them for the food and good cooking. Neko and Kotori did the dishes. Hatori, Momiji, and Hatsuharu left. It took them a long time to get Utari off of Hatsuharu's arm. She cried hysterically when he left, but she soon got over it. It was night time by the time Neko and Kotori finished the dishes. They all got cleaned up and said their goodnights and went to bed. Kotori, Neko and Utari were excited about meeting Akito. Kyo and Yuki were worried and Tohru and Shigure just wondered how they would react to him. Soon all the lights were out and everyone went to sleep.

Well, dunno if that was one of my best chapters but I hope that everyone liked it. Next chapter a meeting with Akito. This should be _very_ interesting. TeeHee! Please Review!

Useless Ramble:

Oh..an the sexburger thing really did happen also. Me and friend were starving, and we went to Burger King and ordered those huge Texas Whoppers and supersized our fries and drink. Well when my friend took the first bite of her whopper she yelled, "If sex is anything like this I can't wait!" I then preceded to choke on my food and laugh. Well just thought I'd share some useless information with you.


	9. Chaos in a Dart

I really love the reviews! Thank you all very very muchez! Though.....being attacked by a moose is scary. If I get attacked by a moose, I won't be able to write! -cries- I would reply to everyone personally about their reviews, but schools driving me insane. Oh yeah! I'm trying to ask a guy out, wish me luck.

For those of you who have read Young Wings, there may be a sequel coming out soon. So watch for that!

Chapter 9: Chaos in a dart

Neko woke early the next morning, and made some breakfast. Kotori and Utari slept, and since they didn't go to school she decided let them sleep. "Well might as well get the others awake before this gets cold." She said as she jumped up the stairs. Quietly she knocked on Tohru's door first.

"Oh..hang on just a minute!" Neko heard Tohru say from in her room.

"No hurry! I just wanted to let you know there was some breakfast ready downstairs." Neko said

"Ok! Thank you!" Tohru said. Neko walked over Kyo's door. Loudly she banged on his door. She heard Kyo moan and some ruffling.

"Kyo!" Neko banged on his door again.

"What?" Kyo said.

"There's come food downstairs. Hurry before it gets cold!" Neko cracked his door open.

"I'm not hungry!" He yelled turning away from Neko.

"Ok....you can just have the left over leek soup!" She laughed. Kyo growled and sat up in his bed. "That's what I thought." She slid his door closed and went over to Yuki's room. She banged on his door and called out his name. She got no answer. "Oh Yuki..." She said in high pitched voice. She crawled into his room. He was sound asleep still. "Yuki..." She whispered and poked his face. "Yuuuukiiiii!" She shrieked imitating a ghost's moan.

"Ms. Neko what are you doing?" He asked still half asleep.

"This isn't Neko......" She moved her hands in front of his face. "Listen to the voices in your head Yuki. We call to you!" Neko swayed. Yuki reached over and switched on his lights. "No!" Neko cried backing away from him. She crawled over on her back and writhed on his floor still shrieking. "Not the lights!" She hissed. Yuki turned the lights back off and fell back asleep. Neko was still twitching on his floor, till Kyo appeared in the doorway. He stared at Neko for a moment, then walked away. Neko waved, then turned her attention back to Yuki. He was covered up except for one of his hands, which was sticking out from under his blanket. Neko stared at his hand, then crawled up onto his bed. Yuki stirred when he felt his bed move. He peeked his head out from under his covers. He turned onto his back; his eyes shot open when he saw Neko on top of him.

"Umm, Ms. Neko what are you doing?" Yuki tried to sit up, but Neko pushed him down.

"There's only one thing I want...from you my prince..." She whispered as her face grew very close to his. Yuki was growing a little nervous.

"And that would be?" He sat perfectly still. Neko's face was only inches away from his, when grabbed his hand and pulled it up.

"Your nails! Your perfect nails! Mine are so ugly and gross! Give me your nails!" She yelled examining Yuki's hand. He couldn't help but laugh. He lifted her hand and looked at her nails.

"My nails aren't perfect, but look." They both looked at Neko's chewed on nails. "Just don't bite them." Yuki smiled. Neko jumped off Yuki.

"I still want your nails..." She walked out the door. "Oh by the way! Breakfast is ready!" She yelled back at him.

"Ok!" He said back as he got out of bed and got ready for school.

**20 Minutes Later........**

"We're leaving! We'll be back this afternoon!" Tohru waved as her, Kyo, and Yuki walked out the door.

"Give my regards to my minions!" Kotori yelled back. Utari waved and Neko ran out to give them all a hug.

"Bye!" She ran back into the house. "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Neko bounced continuously through the house. Soon Kotori joined her. Utari did her best to ignore them as Shigure got ready to head to the Sohma estate.

"Ok, enough bouncing, Hatori is already outside to pick us up. Go bug him." Shigure said.

"Yay!" All three of them cried out with glee and ran outside. When they got to the car, they pressed their noses against the front window.

"Oh Hari.......Hey Hari what are you doing?" Utari's voice cracked. Hatori looked at their three smiling faces and observed the fog forming on the window from their breath.

"Get in." He unlocked the doors and they all piled in the back seat, and Shigure got into the front.

"Yes! Now onward to this Akito person! I want to see him!" Neko said in a low voice.

"Now listen ladies, " Shigure began, "Akito isn't exactly the.....nicest of people."

"Yes, you must be careful. Don't be loud and rambunctious otherwise he might get mad." Hatori said. Kotori, Neko and Utari grinned. At the same time they sat straight up, and little halos popped up over their heads.

"There you go Hari, nothing to worry about." Shigure smiled.

"Don't worry, we can take care of ourselves. " Utari patted something in her pocket.

Ten minutes later they arrived in front of the large wooden doors that led into the estate. The girls gawked as the opened.

"Welcome to the Sohma estate!" Shigure said in a singing voice. Hatori pulled the car to a stop. They all got out and headed toward the small home in the middle. Once inside they took off their shoes and went into a living room, where the girls and Shigure sat, and Hatori went to go see Akito.

"Hey! Hatori has seen Akito before. I thought we got to see him!" Utari pouted.

"You will. Hatori is just making sure he is ready."

"Alright, " Hatori walked up to them. "Akito will meet you now. I still don't see why he is so eager to meet you three. Listen, he wants to talk to you alone. Shigure and I will be waiting right outside the door. Try not to upset him."

"Yes sir!" Kotori saluted Hatori.

"Alright follow me." They traveled together a whole twenty feet to Akito's room.

"Akito?" Shigure said quietly at the door to his room.

"Come in." A soft voice said on the other side. Shigure slid open the door, and Kotori, Utari, and Neko walked inside. The stood staring at the young man standing in front of them in the middle of the room. He was very pale with black hair and cold eyes. He was wearing a kimono, that hung off his right shoulder. Shigure shut the door behind them.

"Hello. I'm Akito. What are your names?" He asked.

"I'm...Utari." She stared wide eyed.

"My name is Neko." She waved shyly.

"You're pretty." Kotori smiled. Akito raised his eyebrow. Utari punched Kotori, which didn't seem to phase her.

"That's Kotori." Utari said embarrassed. Kotori slowly walked up to Akito, holding out one of her hands.

"You're very pretty." She said in a monotone voice. When she was about to touch his shoulder he smacked her hand away from him. Kotori squeaked, and rubbed her hand.

"Don't touch me you worthless person." Akito said coldly. Kotori smiled.

"I'm not worthless, I'm twenty-five cents on e-bay!" She gave Akito a thumbs up. "In fact we are all worth twenty -five cents. And we can all be yours. We sing, dance, cook, and anything you want us to do!" Kotori took a bow and Utari and Neko ran up behind her and bowed as well.

"Shut up. I didn't want to speak with you cause I wanted to buy you." The girls lifted their heads and backed away from him.

"Well then why did you want to talk to us?" Neko lifted her hands and put her middle fingers and her thumbs together. "What is your purpose of summoning us three goddesses?"

"You are not goddesses."

"Ah young one!" Kotori put her hands together. "We are young priestesses of the Mystic Moon."

"I thought you said you were goddesses."

"We are preiodesses." Utari winked, sitting down. The others did the same.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear another word from you!" Akito staggered backwards. "Why did you chose to stay with the Sohmas? We don't need any of you!" The three of them looked blankly at him. He stopped yelling and looked into their eyes. "Stop looking at me like that! Just because we don't transform whenever you hug us, doesn't mean you can live happily with us. Where did you three come from?" Once again they didn't answer, but only stared. "Answer me!"

"But you just said you didn't want to hear another word out of us." Kotori said. This really peeved Akito off and he grabbed Kotori by her shirt.

"Don't mock me!"

"You need altoids." Kotori waved a hand in front of her nose. Akito threw her against the wall. "Weeeeeeee!" Kotori laughed as until she hit the wall then she proceeded to lay there.

"Hey! You can't do that to Kotori!" Neko stood up and walked up to him. "You may be cute but that gives you no reason to throw us around like that!" Akito turned around and grabbed ahold of Neko's shoulders. Neko cried, "Rapist!" She then struggled, from Akito's grip.

"You three are worthless! We don't need you! Leave us, you should have never messed with the Sohmas!" Akito yelled glaring into Neko's eyes. She laughed and whispered to Utari.

"Hey....I don't think this man likes us very much."

"I said be quiet!" Akito slammed Neko into the wall.

"I thought you told us to shut up." Neko said. Akito threw her on the ground. He lifted his hand, to smack her. As he was about to throw his fist into Neko's clear face he was hit by a small something. His pupils dilated, and he fell on top of Neko. He was unconscious. Behind Akito stood Utari, holding onto a small wooden tube.

"That'll teach him." She laughed. Neko crawled out from under Akito, and Kotori pulled out the tiny dart in his back.

"Utari what is this?" Kotori asked, examining it closely.

"A tranquilizer!" She stood proud of her handy work. "That little stallion won't be bothering us for awhile."

"Stallion?" Neko asked.

"Yeah. I put enough stuff in that little dart to knock out a Clydesdale." She put the tube in her back pocket.

"What!?" Kotori and Neko yelled.

"He's the horse isn't he?" Utari asked.

"No genius! Akito is the bird!" Kotori looked down at poor Akito.

"Oh," Utari laughed nervously, "Well then, he'll be knocked out for awhile." She looked at Akito. "He is very cute when he's sleeping." She knelt down beside him. Akito twitched in his deep slumber. Quicker than lightning, Utari screamed and whipped out her wooden tube and shot him again.

"Utari!" Neko yelled.

"He moved!" She yelled back.

"Well duh! He's not dead!"

"He may be now." Kotori felt his face. "Better double the time he'll be knocked out. What perfect way to meet the head of the family. Knock him out with tranquilizers."

I wanted to get this updated, so I didn't get it as long as I wanted it to be! Review and keep my writing spirit up! Love everyone lots! -hugs everyone-

FYI: Clydesdale is a breed of horse. And they are HUMONGOUS!!!! Ok I done bye bye!


	10. Love in a Dart

I'm BACK!!!!! Silly school Bare with me!!!

Chapter 10: Love in a Dart

Kotori, Neko, and Utari sat quietly in Akito's dark room. Two hours had passed and still Akito lay motionless in a deep slumber.

"So....What's we gonna do?" Neko asked poking Akito's face. Utari shrugged her shoulders and slipped the little wooden tube back into her pocket.

"Let's just tell them that he fell asleep. We just tired Akito out." Kotori said pulling the darts out of his back.

"Yeah, in a sense we did "tire" him out." Utari grinned proud of achievements.

"By the way where did you get those darts?" Kotori asked.

"Well, I made the substance in the darts, and I just found some wood and carved out a tube and the darts." She said.

"Very interesting...." Kotori said rubbing her chin. Neko and Utari both looked at her funny.

"What plan are you thinking up now?" Neko asked, looking at her with suspicion. Before Kotori could answer there was a knock at the door. Shigure, on the other side, asked if everything was ok.

"Yeah! Akito fell asleep." Utari said in an innocent voice. Shigure peeked inside, and saw the three girls sitting down, surrounding Akito. He looked puzzled.

"I never knew Akito could sleep that deep." He said as Hatori walked in behind him.

"What did you three do to him?" Hatori asked.

"We sang him to sleep." Neko said hoping that he would believe her. He didn't say anything about it, but asked the girls to quietly leave the room. They did so with mischievous grins on their faces, which Shigure saw.

"Well I'll take them back to the house." Shigure said with a big smile on his face. Hatori nodded and put Akito in a bed.

"That was some song you girls sang." Hatori said as he covered Akito. Kotori and Utari didn't look at him as they left the room, but Neko winked at him. Hatori sighed.

"Hey Shigure! Can Hatsuharu come home with us?" Utari asked.

"Utari, he is at school right now." Shigure replied.

"Oh yeah.."

"I do believe that he is coming home with the others though."

"Yay!" Utari cried out, and pranced into the front seat of the car. Kotori and Neko tangoed to the back seat of the car.

"You three..." Shigure laughed as he turned on the car and they headed for home.

**At Shigure's House....................**

Right as they returned Neko and Kotori bounded away into the woods. Utari and Shigure watched as they did.

"I don't even wanna know." Utari grumbled as she walked into the house. Shigure followed her inside.

"There are some more leftovers from the other day of you're hungry." Utari mumbled rummaging through the refrigerator. "I'll heat something up if you want me to."

"That would be lovely." Shigure said cheerfully. "What about Kotori and Neko?"

"Who knows when they'll be back," Utari started the stove and got some plates out, "Don't worry they'll come wondering back when their stomachs get the best of them."

"Alright then. I'll be in my office. Just call me when the food is ready." Shigure left Utari to herself.

**Later That Day..............**

"Its almost time for Yuki and the others to be home, and Kotori and Neko still aren't back." Shigure looked outside for some sign of them.

"I wonder where......look! There they are!" Utari pointed in the distance to two people charging towards the house like wild bulls. "They're back." Utari opened the door as they came charging in.

"The others aren't back yet are they?" Kotori asked breathing heavily.

"No....where have you two been?" Utari asked. Neko grinned and held up a bag full of darts and a small wooden pipe. "Hey! The tranquilizer thing was my idea!" Utari reached for the bag, but Neko pulled them away from her.

"They aren't tranquilizers you silly filly! They are Kotori and mine very own love darts. We ran into town and found some weapon shop and they guy helped us make them!" Neko said happily.

"He helped you for free?" Utari asked.

"Well Kotori threatened him..."

"Kotori!"

"What! We had no money!" Kotori yelped hiding behind Shigure.

"Darts? Tranquilizers? Wait a minute...." Shigure began, "Is that how Akito...." His voice faded. All three of the girls nodded with guilty looks on their faces. Shigure bursted out laughing. "I wondered why it was so quiet in there." He said.

"Well he attacked us so we had to do something." Neko said as she hugged Shigure. Shigure sighed and hugged her back.

"Wait!" Kotori yelled. "My Kyo senses are tingling!" She grabbed Neko and they ran into a different room. Both Shigure and Utari looked outside, and sure enough, there was Kyo fighting with Yuki. Haru and Tohru were walking behind them. Utari bursted out the door and tackled Haru.

"Yay! You're here! Its fate my love!" Utari declared clinging to Haru's neck.

"Uh...." Was all Haru said. He patted Utari's head and smiled.

"Well good afternoon Utari. Did you have a good day?" Tohru asked. Utari nodded her head. At this point Yuki and Kyo had stopped fighting and turned their attention toward the others.

"How did your meeting with Akito go?" Yuki asked in his quiet voice.

"Oh well ya know...it went alright." Utari sat up and scratched the back of her head.

"You three probably pissed him off." Kyo grumbled.

"Well we did, but he tired himself out and fell asleep!" She said nervously. The other four looked astonished.

"Fell asleep?..." Haru asked.

"Oh look! Shigure is waiting for us! Let's get inside! Much to do!" Utari hurried to the door.

"Hello everyone!" Shigure sang as they entered the house.

"Afternoon Shigure!" Tohru was the only one that answered. "Where are Kotori and Neko?"

"Hiding somewhere." He laughed.

**In a separate room........**

"How do these things work again?" Neko asked loading several of the darts into the tube.

"Once you shoot the person with these darts, the first person they see they fall in love with!" Kotori exclaimed. "Let's go get them!"

**Back in the living room......**

"Miss. Honda, would you like to come with me to the garden? We can pick some of the vegetables for dinner tonight." Yuki asked.

"Sure!" Tohru immediately jumped up as they headed for Yuki's garden. Neko and Kotori slithered down the stairs and hid in the hallway. They observed their subjects. Utari was flirting with Haru in the living room. Shigure as sitting across from them and Kyo was in the kitchen drinking milk. Yuki and Tohru had just left the house.

"Ok Neko...you first!" Kotori laughed.

"Got it!" Neko took aim at Haru. As soon as he was looking at Utari she shot the fist dart. It was a hit! She nailed him right in the back. Haru swayed a little and looked into Utari's eyes.

"You are very beautiful!" Haru pulled Utari into his arms. Shigure was puzzled. He looked over in the hallway but saw no one. "Come on Utari!" He pulled her up and the disappeared into the bathroom. Shigure heard the door lock.

"Oh my..." He said to himself. "Kotori, Neko...what are you two up to now?" He peeked around the corner of the hall but saw no one. In the instant a dart went swooping by his head. Shigure stumbled backwards. He found the dart in the wall and examined it. A light blue liquid was seeping out of the little dart carved out of maple wood. He pulled it out from the wall and examined the black tip. Slowly he poked his finger with the tip, but jerked it back when he felt a sting. He became dizzy as he saw Neko running up the stairs.

"Neko!" He pranced his way up but found no sign of her. Downstairs, Kyo entered the empty living room.

"Where did everyone go?" He asked. "Oh well, more peaceful without anyone around." He sat at the table, waiting. Kotori crouched on the kitchen floor, barely entering the living room. She let out a small laugh and fired a dart at him. It missed, but it spooked Kyo. She shot another one, but he dodged it.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" He yelled, hearing someone run out of the kitchen. He jumped up and tried to catch whoever had shot the darts at him, but she was gone. He turned around to go sit back down, and saw that the two darts that were fired at him were missing. Kyo looked around the room, every sense alert. He was startled when Yuki and Tohru entered the house. They saw Kyo standing motionless.

"What are doing now?" Yuki asked him.

"Shut up rat boy. Someone is firing darts in this house."

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked. Tohru looked nervous.

"Darts? Like what kind of darts?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't know." Kyo answered. Another dart went flying across the room, landing at Yuki's feet.

"I'll bet this is Neko or Kotori's doing." Yuki said picking up the dart.

"Well duh! Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out." Kyo snapped. Yuki shot him an evil glare.

"I-..I'm, just going to go to the kitchen and start cooking dinner." Tohru said walking quickly to the kitchen.

"We need to find them." Kyo said looking around.

"Neko! Oh Neko!" Shigure came back down the stairs. He seemed as though he was floating when he entered the living room.

"Have either of you seen my little Neko?" He asked. Yuki and Kyo just shook their heads. "Well darn! Guess I'll just look outside. Neko!" Shigure went into the front yard calling out for Neko.

"I'll bet it's the darts that they are shooting that do that." Kyo said. "There!" He yelled charging to someone that moved behind one of the doors. It was Neko. She shrieked and ran away from him. Yuki then caught sight of Kotori and ran after her.

"Ms. Kotori please!" Yuki said. Kotori led Yuki though the kitchen while, Neko led Kyo through a different room. Both girls were running toward each other as they reentered the living room. As they passed each other with both boys behind them, they fell down to the floor, and shot them with the darts.

"Yes! We got them!" Kotori exclaimed still laying on the floor. The boys staggered a little and both of them rested their hands on their foreheads. "Now they will love us! Kyo!" Kotori clapped her hands, then noticed something as wrong. Kyo wasn't looking down at her.

"Yuki....my love!" Kyo sighed and ran toward Yuki.

"Oh Kyo!" Yuki ran towards Kyo and they both embraced each other. "I'm so sorry Kyo, for all the bad things I've called you. You know I don't mean them. I don't think you're a stupid cat." Yuki cried, hugging Kyo.

"I know Yuki. I didn't mean it when I called you a damn rat or stupid or anything like that. I just was trying to hide my feelings for you." Kyo sighed.

"Kyo I....." Yuki started.

"Oh crap!" Kotori jumped up and tried to pull them apart. Neko jumped up and put her hands between their faces before they could kiss.

"Tohru!" Neko cried. Tohru entered the living room and nearly passed out.

"Oh my! Yuki! Kyo! What's wrong with them!" Tohru asked.

"They were shot with our darts, but they weren't supposed to be looking at each other!" Neko said.

"No! Please Leave me and Yuki be!" Kyo shoved Kotori away.

"Yes! Kyo and I have a lot to talk about." Yuki said pushing Neko away. "Ms. Honda I'm sorry."

"Huh!?" Tohru was confused.

"Kotori! How long does this stuff last?" Neko asked attempting to pull Kyo and Yuki apart. Just then they heard a knock at the door.

"Is anyone home?" They heard a familiar deep voice.

"Uh oh..." Both Neko and Kotori said at the same time. Hatori appeared into the living, and Neko and Kotori couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

"Hi Hatori! How are you? I sure hope you are hungry! Dinner is on the way!" Tohru voice was very shaky as she threw her sentences together.

"That's alright I'm just here for Hatsuharu. Where is he?" His eyes never left Yuki and Kyo.

"Haru..well uh he..." Tohru began.

"He and Utari went out into the forest to get some....fruit!" Kotori interrupted. "They'll be back in a jiffy!" She laughed reaching for her small wooden tube. Neko did the same. In one swift motion they shot at Hatori and hit him. It didn't phase him. They shot at him again. Nothing.

"Why doesn't it work?" Neko asked. Kotori shrugged her shoulders. "Capitan! We have nothing! Send in reinforcements!"

"Ten four!" They both knelt down and shot numerous darts at him.

"What are you two doing?" Hatori asked.

"Why doesn't it work!?" Neko broke down in front of him.

"Neko look at the wooden tube!" Kotori said. Neko did that. On it there was a warning label that read: Does not work on any member of the zodiac that is the dragon, or goes by the name of Hatori.

"Wow....that is an oddly specific warning label." Neko was surprised and looked at Kotori who only shrugged. Moments later, Utari walked out wearing Haru's shirt, and Haru was behind her with no shirt.

"Do I even want to know." Hatori sighed.

"What happened?" Haru was still dazed. "Hi Hatori."

"Oh my...I have a serious headache." Shigure walked in. For a moment he was speechless, but he was laughing hysterically when he saw Yuki and Kyo holding hands. Then Yuki and Kyo came to. They stared at each other and then at the awkward position.

"What the HELL!!!!!" Kyo jerked away from Yuki, and Yuki jerked away from him.

"What in the world was going on! What did you two do to us?" Yuki asked.

"I can't believe this! I was holding hands with that pathetic rat! What were those things you shot at us!" Kyo grabbed Kotori's shirt.

"Why, they were love darts." Kotori said quietly.

"Oh my....Why would you do something like that! You two are so stupid! Remind me again of why they are even here!?" Kyo raged on.

"Kyo I'm sure it was an accident." Tohru tried to calm him down.

"How could that have been an accident? It was completely foolish. I'm surprised you two could do something like that." Yuki shook a little. Hatori grabbed Hatsuharu and they bowed and quickly left. They didn't want to be caught up in this event.

"And you Utari are no help to influencing these two. I bet you're the one who started that." Kyo yelled.

"No!....Well....in a way I was." Utari grinned.

"Its nothing to be proud of." Yuki remarked.

"It was just harmless fun." Shigure laughed.

"Harmless!? Me and that damn rat nearly made out! Ah! Makes me mad just thinking about it!" Kyo stormed off into the kitchen.

"Kyo.." Tohru said quietly, but Kyo ignored her.

"Kyo, don't lose your temper over something so silly." Shigure yelled.

"It's not silly. Its probably the only thing me and that stupid cat agree on. Its not something your should've done. Would your parents have let you do that?" Yuki said looking at the three girls just standing there.

"Yeah! Their parents would've probably encouraged to ruin others lives." Kyo yelled from the kitchen.

"Kyo!" Shigure shouted.

"They are the ones who came here uninvited! Where do you three come from a circus?" Kyo stormed back into the living room. "Is that why they won't tell us where they're from!?"

"Stupid cat....that message was uncalled for." Yuki said.

"Kyo, please don't." Tohru said standing in front of the three girls. He looked away from Tohru.

"Those three don't belong here. They need to go home." Kyo said more quietly. He heard a chuckle from Utari. He looked over at them. Utari had her head down and was laughing, while Neko and Kotori simply smiled.

Utari glared at Kyo. "Fine, you wanna know about us? We'll tell you."

Ooooooo...suspense. Silly Kyo...lost his temper!


	11. The Serious Chapter

Waves to everyone -

Chapter 11: The Serious Chapter...I'm so creative.

Utari looked up. "You wanna know about us? We'll tell you." Kyo stared at her, as did the others. "You'll need to sit down though, our stories are quite long." Utari motioned for everyone to sit down at the table. Yuki and Kyo sat down quietly next to each other, not looking at one another. Tohru got some tea, relieved that Kyo had finally calmed down.

"Who's going first?" Kotori looked around.

"I will" Utari said happily.

"First, start off by telling us where you are from." Kyo said angrily.

"Well, we are from very far away." Utari said

"Where is far away?" Yuki asked.

"Across the...sea!" Neko said.

"Yes," Kotori nodded, "The sea of time."

"What do you mean?"

"We have no idea, but that is all we know. The last thing I remember is we were riding in a go -cart and I ran over a gas line." Kotori looked up at the ceiling.

"Gas line?" Kyo asked. The three nodded.

"Ok...here is some dinner and tea. Enjoy." Tohru said happily bringing out some curry and riceballs.

"So what are your stories?" Shigure asked taking in a mouthful of food. Utari cleared her throat.

"Just a word of warning. Our stories are not pleasant." Kotori took a sip of tea.

"Anyway. I was born in a small town. It wasn't a poor town or a rich town, just small. I don't really remember it, not even the name of it, because when I turned three my parents were killed in a car accident. I was then sent off to live with some relatives. Though they said they loved me and would treat me like their daughter, it was far from the truth. I became their slave. I was forced to do everything at their every whim. They kept me locked in a small room like I was some kind of caged animal. Finally after seven years I became a very hard and sadistic girl. At 10 years old I was the most rebellious creature I knew. For this I was beaten, yelled at, kicked, but I didn't care. I enjoyed it cause I knew that one day I would have my revenge. I carved a star into my right arm, as a symbol of my everlasting hatred for the human race. Then one day while I was shopping in a market I met a boy. I never knew his real name, I just called him Prince. He saved me, he gave me a heart again. For the next three years I visited him often and we were inseparable. I loved him, as much as he loved me. Soon my guardians found out about us, and they would not let me leave the house. When he found out about this he came for me. He busted through the front door, ran into every room till he found me. Then no one could stop us for our hatred and fear were great, and I had reached my limit. We trapped my evil guardians into a small room, and we lit the house on fire and watched it burn to the ground. After that we ran away from society, people, everyone. We were on the run for the next, I would say, three years. It was wonderful just being with him. Us all alone together. We traveled across the country to his parents ranch and there we remained in secret were no one knew us." Utari stared at the table. "That is my story as short as I can put it." She looked at everyone who stared at her. "I'm not as mean and violent as I used to be. With the help of my Prince and Neko and Kotori I'm becoming more understanding and tolerant of others. That would explain a few things about me." Utari laughed jokingly.

"You really went through all that?" Shigure eyes softened. Utari nodded. Tohru wiped a tear from her face.

"You killed them?" Kyo asked.

"Actually no. They just were burned...badly." Utari winked.

"I'm so sorry Utari, I know how you feel. I lost my parents also." Tohru sniffed.

Utari couldn't help but laugh, "Wow, you're going to balling when you hear the other's stories." She looked over Neko who was teary eyed and staring at everyone, then at Kotori who was snoring. Utari growled and smacked Kotori.

"Oh! What! I'm here!" Kotori said coming back to her senses.

"That was beautiful Utari!" Neko clapped her hands.

"Can't you two ever be serious?" Kyo asked directing his sentence to Neko and Kotori. Both of them shook their heads.

"So what about you Neko? What's your history?" Shigure asked with anticipation.

"No! Its too much for my heart to endure. You need not be burdened by my past." Neko said acting over dramatic. "But since you asked, I'll tell you!" Neko ran through her memories, remembering some of her darker times. "Well, I wouldn't know if my story is sadder than Utari's but not everything is so bad. Both of my parents were still together, at least till I was ten. Then my father died. My mother said he died of some unknown cause. I wasn't allowed around him after his death, until the funeral. That same year my little sister Ruby was born. My mother worked full time, so I stayed at home and schooled myself and my sister, and I worked part time at a bakery. The bakery manager was very nice and allowed me to bring my sister so she wouldn't be alone. She loved it there. She would try to help me bake cookies, cakes, bread, and sometimes we would even make up our own small creations. It was wonderful. Later, when my sister was three some people came by and took my mom far away. I remember my mom yelling at me to take care of my sister and that she would return. So for two or three years I was forced to live alone with my sister. We stayed in a small wooden home behind the bakery. Then I think, it was 8 months ago, did my mom come back. She was very pale and thin and she was covered in bruises and cuts. I nursed her back to health and then she too found a job at the bakery where all of us could be together. I wouldn't say we were poor, just living on the edge." Neko sighed, "I sure do miss them. Ruby was so cute, and my mom is very beautiful. I remember both their smiles so very well. A lot of times, things would get bad, but both of them laughed and smiled. Along as we were together we were happy." She hugged herself.

"Moms are great people!" Tohru said; a sweet smile grew across their faces. "At least now I can understand why the way Utari is, so spirited. She reminds me of my mom." Tohru laughed.

"You Neko are like Ms. Honda. You've endured so much, yet you always have a smile on your face, and Utari is pretty calm for having a past like that." Yuki smiled, feeling a little guilty. Kyo on the other hand was full of guilt, but he was still angry. He sat quietly and tried to control his emotions and thoughts.

"My poor Neko!" Utari pulled her into a rough hug. Neko laughed and hugged her back. Kotori watched sipping on her tea.

"So..what about you?" Kyo started, "What has happened with you?" Kyo looked at Kotori. She stared at him for long time, looking as though it was something he should be sorry he asked about.

"I was raised by wild chickens." She said in a monotone voice. Everyone fell onto the table.

"You are a brain donar." Utari said laughing.

"Excuse me...nature is calling." Kotori walked out of the room and headed to the upstairs bathroom.

Utari sighed as Kotori disappeared up the stairs. "Little Kotori has had it pretty hard. Everyone leaves in her world." Utari finished off her food. Neko nodded and ate a riceball.

"So what is her story?" Shigure asked with his mouth full.

"Don't worry she'll tell you when she gets back down here. Better you hear it from her." Neko said.

"Well how did you three meet?" Yuki asked.

"In the bakery. I was running the cash register, Utari came in looking for a job and Kotori was there to buy a cake. I practically shoved one of my famous, Supreme Chocolate cakes into Kotori's face.

Flashback

"Excuse me?" Kotori trotted over to the counter. "Do you have any cheesecake?"

"No.." Neko said. "But try this chocolate cake. It's my specialty!"

"No thanks...I don't really like chocolate." Kotori smiled.

"Eat it! You will like it! Eat!" Neko said shoving a piece towards Kotori.

"But I don't like Chocolate." Kotori backed away.

"I said eat it!" Neko jumped from behind the register.

"Ahh!" Kotori ran with Neko close on her tail."

End

Then, I noticed one of Utari's scares and asked about it, then Kotori joined in about pie and we just got into this huge conversation about it. Then poof we became friends." Neko said.

"You three really are something." Yuki said. They all laughed and finished off their food as Kotori came back down the stairs.

"I ready!" Kotori bounded down the stairs. She sat in between Utari and Shigure. Everyone leaned in closer to listen.

"Once upon a time in a far away land-..." Kotori began, but was met with two punches from Neko and Utari. "Ok, ok I got it. I lived happily with my mother, father and two brothers, Dalandow and Mamoru. Dalandow is twelve years older than me and Mamoru is six years older than me. Anyway, when I was four my father shot my mother and then took his own life. How cliche, right? Me and my brothers ran away and lived on the streets. Dalandow worked and Mamoru took care of me. It was very hard, cause I was spirited and always wanted to help, but I was young and weak, so I usually ended up getting hurt. A few months later Mamoru grew ill, and we didn't have enough money to take him to a hospital and Dalandow was afraid to ask anyone for help, cause he didn't want us to be separated. So, sadly, Mamoru died and Dalandow blamed himself. Then one day Dalandow just disappeared. I woke up in a frozen alley way and couldn't find him anywhere. He did leave me a small stuffed animal though. It was a small black horse, that I named Kii. I was only four years old and I all I had was a little stuffed horse that never left my side. No one took me in. Most viewed me as an odd child, cause of my hair and cause I hardly ever spoke after everyone was gone. An older couple did offer me some food and clothes one time, but they never let me inside their house. And so, for the next six years I wondered the streets of my small hopeless town. It was a cold October morning, when I was walking along a empty street I saw a man sitting down in an alley. He was very dirty and was wrapped up and a torn thick tan cover. All I could see was his deep grey eyes. Eyes that seem to hold a story close to mine. I walked over to him and stared at him. Then I stuck out my hand and gave him my torn up Kii. He took it from me and smiled. When I was about to walk away he asked my name and where my parents were and all that stuff. I told him everything, and he took me in. His name was Akira. He raised me from then on. He taught me how to fight, and taught my academic skills. He became my father, but then on my sixteenth birthday he too disappeared on a frozen night, just like Dalandow. Only this time I didn't have Kii. I became distant, always afraid that if I got close to anyone, they would leave me. Soon afterwards these two found me at the bakery and I just stayed with them. So here I am." Kotori smiled.

"Oh! That's so sad! You must've been so lonely. How could anyone just leave you." Tohru asked.

"Well my brother was probably just afraid I don't know why Akira disappeared. Everyone just seems to go poof!" Kotori smiled.

"You poor kids." Shigure whined and hugged them. "Such violent pasts!"

"Hey...we're tough!" Utari gently punched Shigure.

"Are you happy Kyo? Now you know all about us!" Kotori sang.

"Kotori when you were on the streets were did you stay? Like during the winter or in the raining

season?" Yuki curiously asked remembering how Tohru had braved a week in a tent by herself.

"I stayed in trash can." Kotori said with pride.

"A trash can?" Yuki and Kyo asked.

"Yes...don't be jealous!" She winked, and then stretched out. Well its been a long day, I think I'll head on to bed."

"Right behind you Kotori.." Utari followed.

"Goodnight everyone!" Neko waved and kissed Shigure's cheek then followed the other two.

"Goodnight!" Tohru called back.

"Well, no one would ever know they each had such a bad time." Shigure sighed reaching for some of the plates.

"Yes, they are very special girls to be able to endure all of that and still keep such a cheerful face." Tohru said.

"You're one to talk Mrs. Honda." Yuki smiled helping with some dishes. Kyo didn't say anything, but went outside and onto the roof.

"Its still a mystery though, of where they came from, and why we don't transform." Yuki added.

"Yes, they said they could lift our curse, but I wonder..." Shigure went into the kitchen.

"I can't help but feel, there's still more that they aren't telling us." Yuki said

"Maybe they aren't sure themselves. This all must be very confusing for them." Tohru said following Yuki into the kitchen.

On top of the roof...

Kyo lay quietly, gazing upon the many stars that lit up the night sky. He ran over each girls' stories in his head, then he remembers the words he spoke.

"Kyo?" Kotori quietly said climbing onto the roof. Kyo sat up and watched her. Her foot slipped and clung to the edge of the roof. Kyo quickly grabbed her and helped her onto the roof. "Wow, they are slippery." She laughed. Kyo sighed and shook his head.

"What do you want?" Kyo asked quietly. Kotori got comfortable beside him.

"Kyo, do you really not want us around?"

"You three...you're just-..."

"Too much to handle?"

"Crazy."

"And what makes us so crazy?"

"Well shooting darts at people, starting musicals, spiking a teacher's drink with Viagra...the list goes on."

Kotori laughed, "Well you have to admit that it was pretty funny. It may not be that we are crazy, you just are afraid to let loose."

"I'm not the only one who would agree that you three have issues."

"That's the beauty of it! We don't care what others think. If you try to live your life based on others judgements then you'll never be happy. Its good to be free and not caged. The world is our back yard, and its ours for the taking!" Kotori stood up and struck a silly pose. Kyo laughed. "Oh yeah...sorry, about shooting you and Yuki with the darts. We weren't trying to make that happen."

"What were you trying to make me like you?"

"Well I thought it would be nice to see a different side of you."

"No, Kotori. You don't need to force people to something against their will." Both of them let out a heavy sigh.

"I guess you're right. Ok fine. From now on me and the others will try to act more refined and dignified."

"That seems impossible for someone like you." Kyo glared at her, but Kotori just smiled a crooked smile. "That Akira guy, was he some sort of martial arts trainer? Like a master?"

"Yes..sort of. He was a priest, yet he could kick anyone's rear end. I'll have to show you what he taught me."

"Yeah I have someone like that too. He taught me everything I need know about fighting. I was up in the mountains with him for four months."

"Well then, we'll see how well each of our training paid off. I'll see you tomorrow." Kotori slid down the roof and jumped off landing on both feet. Kyo slid down to the edge and watched her. He was amazed. She waved at him, but he simply climbed back to the top of the roof. When she could not longer see him she sat down and looked at her ankle. "Ouch...that hurt." She whimpered before going back inside to go to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER NOTHING!

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Ok honestly…how many people jumped up and thought this was another chapter??? I know, I know….im mean. Ok kids sorry I died for a year or two….I lost count! But the good news is I'm back and I shall begin the updates. You gotta give me time to write! I have to balance college, a horse, and work. But my friend rode my butt so I must update. I need to also update myself on Fruits Basket. Maybe I'll read the mangas. Who knows. Let the Chaos continue!!!!!!

And thanks to all my loyal reviewers for not giving up on me!!!


	13. Trouble Brews and Tohru's Dream

OK. WOW. I'm Here. Just to let everyone know….this story is based solely upon the Anime and not the manga. So if you get pissed off cause I get something wrong well then cry me a river, build a fricken bridge, and get over it. XD Love you all!

The Real Chapter 12: Trouble brews and Tohru has a Dream

"Neko! Wake up!" Kotori slammed her palm on Neko's forehead repeatedly. "Wake, wake, wake wake…."

"Koooooooooooootori…noooooooooo." Neko rolled over and scooted towards the sleeping Utari. "Save me Ut!" Neko whined as Kotori pulled Neko back towards her.  
"Oh no. Don't drag me into this." Utari said, inching away from the two.

"Good morning my little delicate flowers of Chaos!" Sang Shigure as he peeked his head into the living room to check on the girls.

"Shigure!" Neko sprung to her feet and ran to give him a hug.

"Well its good to know my presence is welcomed." He smiled and held onto Neko. "Guess what. We have visitors coming over today." Shigure has a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh really? Who?" Utari said half yawning as she sat up and stretched her arms.

"Oh…just some family." He laughed and carried Neko into the kitchen. Kotori and Utari looked at each other with a puzzled look on their faces.

"Well…ya gonna tell us who?" Kotori jumped to her feet and helped Utari stand up. Both of them went into the kitchen. There, Shigure was pouring some milk into a cup, and Neko was still clinging to him.

"Well Hatori, Momiji, and…Kyo's future wife." Shigure turned around to see Kotori's face. It was blank was usual.

"Oh that's cool." Kotori turned back around to go to the bathroom. Utari crossed her arms and stared at Kotori as she walked away.

Utari counted, "3...2...1..."

"WHAT!? FUTURE WIFE!?" Kotori ran back into the kitchen. "Nooo…but…but…"Kotori eyes were filled with tears.

"Guess you two will just have to fight to the death for Kyo's affection." Utari smirked. Neko looked at Utari, then Kotori, then up at Shigure.

"Showdown." Neko smiled.

-Meanwhile…upstairs in her bedroom-

It was dark and gloomy. Tohru was running through a thick forest as fast as she could. "Please..somebody help me." Tohru muttered. She wasn't sure what she was running from, only that if she stopped it would cost her, her life. She ran into a meadow. There, she collapsed to her knees, exhausted from her run. A black figure suddenly loomed over her.

"Tohru…resistance is futile." A masked orange-headed man raised a sword over her.

"No!" Tohru screamed. Just as the masked man threw his arm down to slice Tohru in half, another sword met his, protecting Tohru.

"Princess Torilama! Are you ok?" A handsome grey headed man asked as he punched the masked man, knocking back into a tree.

"Yuki Starrunner! My hero!" She exclaimed and jumped into his arms. "You saved me!"

"Yes…that I did." Yuki Starrunner gave her that melting smile and leaned down to kiss her.

"Yuki!" The masked man bellowed and marched towards him and Torilama. "Prepare to die! The galaxy is mine!" He jumped into the air and gave out a mighty roar. He swung his weapon at the couple. Yuki pushed the princess out of the way and blocked the masked man's attack.

"You are no match for me OrangeShredder!" Yuki yelled and the two began to fight. Each of them blocked each other's moves, till OrangeShredder poked Yuki's eye.

"Ow…oh gawd! You son of biscuit!" Yuki cried out in agony and covered his hurt eye. "Don't make me angry." He moved his hand away from his face, revealing his bright green eyes. "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

"I don't like you anyway." OrangeShredder laughed and poked Yuki's other eye. "Ha!"

"No!!!" Yuki cried out and ripped off his shirt. His body grew to be 10 ft high and his muscles were bulging. His rainbow colored body towered over OrangeShredder.

"Yes! I have incurred the wrath of the mighty Fulk!" He ripped off his shirt, and revealed a giant orange-colored "O" on the middle of his chest. He took off the rest of his clothes. His yellow spandex costume conformed perfectly to his body and the dark green cape waved violently in the wind.

"No! Yuki!" Torilama yelled as lightning struck the ground. The wind circled them in a vehement manner. The rain poured down as the showdown between the mighty Fulk and Super OrangeShredder began. Yuki ran towards OrangeShredder as fast as he could. OrangeShredder(You know…we are just gonna call him Kyo) leapt into the air and the two men clashed. Kyo flew in circles around Yuki's head, punching and kicking him when he could. Yuki waved his arms around and tried to catch the flying Kyo.

"No! Mighty Fulk angry!" He yelled and jumped away form Kyo.

"Ahaha! They lie about your abilities! Mighty Fulk my ass!" Kyo laughed then paused a moment as he realized the obscenity of the last statement. Yuki took that opportunity to snatch Kyo and threw him into a tree. Yuki jumped up and down and laughed for joy like a little kid then ran to where Kyo had fallen. Kyo was coughing, and his breathing was shallow when Yuki reached him.

"Now..you die!" Yuki raised his fist over Kyo.

"No! Yuki! Wait…there is something I must tell you." Kyo said in a raspy voice. "Lean closer my son." He coughed. Yuki bent down on one knee and cradled the dying Kyo in his hand. "You're father is proud of you…" He muttered.

"You know nothing of my father!" Yuki cried out in anger.

With his last dying breath Kyo said, "No…Yuki….I am your father."

"Nooooooooo!" Yuki screamed as Kyo died in his palm. Torilama cried out to Yuki but her voice fell on deaf ears as the rain continued to pour. Then, suddenly, Tohru sat up in her bed. Sweat was running down her face and she was breathing heavily…

"What a strange dream.." She muttered and took a drink out of the water bottle that was beside her.

AHAHAHAHA…what do you think? Do I write ok when I'm drunk? Hehe..

Next chapter…Kotori vs. Kagura!


End file.
